Danny Phantom: Dangerous Discoveries
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: My first fanfic. Vlad has a new plan, one that could expose Danny! There is a new girl who is a normal human, but what is wrong with her parents? Danny finds out that things don't always go the way we planned.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Danny Phantom: Dangerous Discoveries.

Description: It's the summer holidays for the students of Casper High School and everyone is chilling out. Everyone except for Danny. Although he is enjoying having a new girlfriend, he just doesn't have any time for her. Even worse, the new girl at school is dating Tucker and seems to have problems. But where did all the parents go? This cant be another evil act of ember could it? But with Vlad's evil plot will anything ever be the same again? I think not!

Author Note: I may have written this but it doesn't mean I am the creator. This is one of my fanfics and I wrote this because I had nothing other to do and I was inspired by the other talented writers. This is only rated PG because it isn't too harming to little kids. It isn't made for teenagers. Well it might be, anyway bye,

Kirstyn Thomas

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other related topics, Butch Hartman does.

Chapter One:

Danny Fenton was lying in bed with his eyes closed tightly. Thoughts were rushing through his mind. _Where did that box ghost go? Why is he haunting me all of a sudden? Why am I continuously being attacked by this harmless wimp of a ghost? Oh no! He's coming for me!_

"Ahhh!" screamed Danny, rising suddenly as if he had been spooked by something he didn't see every day.

"_I can't believe I, Danny Phantom, the most powerful ghost I know, was having a nightmare about the pathetic box ghost."_ Danny thought, inside his head.

"Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" jazz said, laughing.

"Knock it off jazz, it's not funny anymore." Yelled Danny throwing one of his blue, silky pillows at jazz's head.

Luckily jazz had dodged the pillow, because Danny was a very good thrower. Jazz liked to joke around with Danny saying stuff like "you look like you've just seen a ghost!" and stuff like that. See jazz knows about Danny's ghost powers and everything. She confessed to him after he realised the note that he received in the ghost zone, attached to the Boooo-merang, was from her. Jazz hasn't known for all that time that he has been a ghost. She found out when a ghost posing as a therapist came to the school and jazz caught Danny transforming into Danny Phantom, public ghost enemy number one.

Danny hopped out of bed as his alarm clock went off. He was pretty happier than usual. Because today, Friday, was the last day of school for two weeks! Danny raced into the bathroom to use the toilet and have a very quick shower. He didn't want to be late for his last day, for one specific reason. Today was the day he planned on giving Sam a ring, and telling her that he wants to go steady. And of course, tucker was the person who thought up the plan. He knew they would go out some time or another. It WAS pretty easy to tell they liked each other because of all the blushing. But Danny wasn't so sure that Sam liked him that much. But he wanted to give it a shot. Because even Danny likes taking a risk every now and then.

So Danny hopped into the shower singing a song he had made up all by himself, about himself. It goes like this.

_Young Danny Fenton he was just fourteen_

_When his parents built a very strange machine_

_It was designed to view a world unseen_

_(He's Gonna catch em all coz he is Danny phantom)_

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit_

_But Danny took a look inside of it_

_There was a great big flash everything just changed_

_His molecules got all rearranged_

_Phantom, phantom_

_When he first woke up he realised_

_He had snow white hair and glowy green eyes_

_He could walk through walls disappear and fly_

_He was much more unique than the other guy_

_It was then that he knew what he had to do_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through_

_He's here to fight for me and you_

_He's Gonna catch em all coz he is Danny phantom_

_Gonna catch em all coz he is Danny phantom_

_Gonna catch em all coz he is Danny phantom._

So while Danny was humming this tune he heard a tremendously loud knock on the bathroom door.

"WHO IS IT? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" screamed Danny, embarrassed.

"It's me, Jazz. Hurry up I want to actually brush my hair this morning. You take an awful long time for a boy who gets into a lot of fights and should be in a hurry." Squealed Jazz, looking around for anyone in case they heard her.

Danny turned off the shower and opened the shower door. He grabbed his soft, baby blue towel and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door to find a very impatient Jazz.

"Finally, oh look, just my luck. You fogged up the bathroom mirror so I can't see my great beauty." Said Jazz, slightly annoyed.

"Whatever Jazz, and why did you say that before? Some one could have heard?" whispered Danny in a quiet, but loud voice.

"Oh yeah, and someone could have heard you sing your song that you made up all by yourself. About yourself. Hurry up your going to be late for school. Probably because you were dreaming of your one true love. Sam Manson!" she said, defending herself.

"SHE IS NOT MY TRUE LOVE! Why? Did she say that she liked me? Did tucker tell you that because it is totally not true! And I think the song I made up about me is very amazing. I was very careful no one, EXCEPT YOU! Heard me singing that." Danny ranted on and on and on, blushing.

He walked into his room and slammed the door before his annoying, brainy sister could respond. Danny opened his wardrobe and put on his every day clothes. His white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle and red stripes on the ends of the sleeves and neck line, and his blue jeans with his red and white shoes. Seems boring but Danny wasn't in the mood to change his look. It was the last day and he could work on changing his look during the holidays. Danny raced downstairs as he was already running later than usual. He grabbed his lunch money, put it in his bag, grabbed his bag with all his completed homework and the Fenton thermos inside and put it on. He searched in the fridge for something edible but instead he found some ghost fighting equipment and an old ham that had obviously spoiled months ago. So he looked in the pantry and grabbed a protein bar and left for school.

Outside Danny's house, was, of course, Tucker Foley. When Danny came out he was chewing on his protein bar and choking at the same time.

"Dude, you ok?" asked Tucker.

Danny gave Tucker a frown and started walking to school.

"Sorry, standard question. Anyway have you got the ring? Are you ready for your life to change and for you to get a girlfriend who likes you for who you are?" asked Tucker, with a big grin stretching from eye to eye.

"_Tucker!_ I do not know what you're talking about…" muttered Danny, whilst blushing.

Tucker looked up to see the one and only Sam Manson.

"Uh, hey Sam! How are you today? Danny and I were just talking about uh… ghost hunting. Weren't we Danny?" Tucker stuttered, trying to cover up what the two boys were really talking about.

"Hi Tucker, hi Danny. So are you ready for the last day of school? I know I am. I have been preparing for this moment for ages. I so need a break." Sighed Sam, also blushing.

"Tell me about it." Moaned Danny, trying to act as normal as possible.

The rest of the way towards school they were all very quiet. When they finally walked up to the front doors of Casper High school Danny cleared his throat and shot a quick look at Tucker.

"Anyway, I had better be going now." Winked Tucker, catching Danny's drift.

"Hey, Sam. Uh... can I uh... talk to you for a minute or two? In... Private." Danny managed to get his mouth working.

"Uh... I guess so." Sam replied, blushing.

Was Danny really doing what she thought he was doing? Sure, he was leading her off to a private spot to talk. But was he actually going to ask her about ghosts? She thought for a minute that maybe, just maybe, he might be asking her out.

"_No way, Danny would never ask me out. I mean we are best friends. I know he doesn't like me as more than a friend. Never. It can't be what I think it is. Could it?" _Sam thought, as Danny led her out onto the oval which was surprisingly empty.

"Sam, I have something I need to tell you which might shock you in some ways, but it might not…" Danny said, soothingly.

"What? You need to tell me that you're a halfa? Half ghost half human hybrid?" laughed Sam, jokingly.

"Ha! No, it's not that. You already know that. I couldn't keep THAT from you. It's something else. Oh jeez. It is really hard to say it. Well I guess I should just be honest with you and say it all now. Here goes. Well uh… Sam. I uh… I love you." Sighed Danny with relief after he had got that out of him. He then opened the box with the ring in it and gave it to her.

Sam looked very shocked indeed. She really wanted this to happen. Was it a dream? She soon found out that it wasn't.

"Sam? Are you okay?" asked Danny. Looking down into her face.

"Huh? What happened? Was that real? Or was it a dream?" yelled Sam, scared.

"Shhh… that was no dream." Whispered Danny.

And that's when he did it. He kissed Sam. And right on the lips. A very long kiss that was so soft and pleasant. Sam never wanted it to end. But it did.

"Yes Danny, yes I will go out with you. Not because I like you. But because I love you!" Sam whispered to Danny's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Danny heard those words he got a big goofy smile on his face. Just at that time the bell rang. The new couple got up and walked into their English class together, holding hands. There were two empty seats, one next to Tucker and the other one next to the empty seat. Danny and Sam sat down without saying a word.

"How'd it go? Did she say yes? I bet she did. I knew it. I always knew you two would end up together some day." Tucker giggled.

"Tuck, I have to hand it to you. You were right. She does like me. She even said so." Danny whispered to Tucker so happy that he didn't know that Sam was telling them to be quiet.

"Mr. Fenton? Mr. Foley? May I ask this one question? Were you two listening to at least one word that I was saying!" screamed Mr. Lancer.

"Uh... no. sorry Mr. Lancer." They both said, looking ashamed.

"Well you two boys are lucky I don't give you detention. The only reason is that it is the last day of school and I have other things to do." Screamed Mr. Lancer, in reply.

Danny sunk down in his chair, because he made a fool of himself in front of his new girlfriend. He was so embarrassed because if the class heard what they were talking about then he would be dead. Dash would wail on him more and Paulina would say something like "I always knew you two geeks would end up together."

It was a very long day, but now it was lunch time and some how, Danny managed to survive. Danny was putting his books back in his locker when he heard a conversation going on between Valerie and Paulina.

"Oh my gosh! Paulina! Look at your locker. It is filled with pictures of the ghost boy. Don't you know he is pure evil?" squealed Valerie.

"Oh no, Inviso-Bill isn't evil. He saved my life a few times. He is so cute. I am just in LOVE with him." Sighed Paulina, with puppy dog eyes.

"Well even though I don't agree that he saved your life, he is kind of cute. But I don't care. He RUINED my life. So I am going to devote my life to tracking him down and killing him. But before I kill him I want to find out his real identity. He said something about being half human I think." Sneered Valerie.

Danny decided he'd better go off and find Sam and Tucker and sit down to eat his lunch. Today was the usual. A large burger or salad, a small fries and a medium coke. Of course, since Sam is an ultra recyclo-vegeterian, instead of the burger and fries, she eats the salad. As usual Sam and Tucker were sitting at the usual table, by them selves, already eating. Danny grabbed his lunch and joined them. Except this time instead of sitting next to tucker, he sat next to Sam.

"Hey guys, what's up?" mumbled Danny, chewing on a piece of burger.

"Hey Danny! Oh nothing much. What took you so long?" asked Sam, her face lighting up.

"Oh I was listening into the oddest conversation. It was between Valerie and Paulina. It was about me. Well not Danny Fenton, but Danny Phantom. Valerie said something about Paulina having all posters of me in her locker. Then Paulina said I was cute, the usual. Then the most unexpected words came out of Valerie's mouth. She said she thought I was kind of cute…" muttered Danny, shocked.

But not as shocked as Sam, who dropped her fork with her cherry tomato on it. The fork landed with a loud ping! And everyone in the cafeteria stopped and looked at their table. Maybe it was because they thought there was about to be a fight. But Danny thought he knew why Sam dropped her fork. So he tried to set things straight.

"I don't know why she fights me if she thinks I'm cute. I mean I have a girlfriend so Paulina and Valerie need to get a life. Mainly Paulina. I'm over her. I can't believe I used to love her." Danny laughed.

"Don't worry Danny. Everyone used to love her. Even tucker, which is still normal but seriously, I can't tell what you saw in her." Sam tried to laugh it off, but deeply worried inside.

So the three of them continued eating in silence, for about three more minutes. Danny had finished his food and was drinking out of his drink carton when he suddenly became cold and this curved, blue fog came out of his mouth. It was his breath. That could only mean one thing. There was a ghost nearby.

"Uh oh. This cant be good. My ghost sense just went off. I better find a place to go ghost and save the school, yet again." Sighed Danny, tired.

"Good luck Danny. See you in science this afternoon." Yelled out tucker, as Danny was rushing off.

"You're scared he is going to run off with Paulina or Valerie aren't you Sam?" tucker whispered in her ear.

"Me? Worried? Nah. He is totally over them. I know that. He even said so himself." Spoke Sam, nervously. Because deep inside she was worried.

"Well if you are I have to say one thing. Danny loves you, not them. I know that because I am a male and I am his best friend. He tells me those sort of things." Tucker talked in a slow voice.

Meanwhile Danny had rushed into the Boy's Toilets and was about to go ghost when he heard a flush. Quickly Danny hid in one of the bathroom stalls and went ghost without shouting "Going Ghost!" it turns out the other person was Dash Baxters. His enemy from school. He must have seen the flash because he ran out of the bathroom, terrified.

Danny wasn't concentrating on that at the moment. He was thinking about Sam. Well he was also thinking about the ghost that had appeared at school. But the main thing on his mind was Sam. Because Danny loved Sam and spent nearly every minute thinking about her. He just couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful eyes and then he heard the sound of an ectoplasmic energy beam. Oh crud!

Danny felt the pressure on his chest. He could feel himself go crashing down. Luckily he turned intangible or he would have landed hard and heavy on the roof of the school. But when he had gotten through the roof he wasn't intangible anymore. Danny, at that moment then realised it. He was going to land on the floor and everyone would either run off or gather around him. He had to turn intangible again. But it was too late. Danny landed smack in the middle of the table Sam and tucker where sitting at. Everyone who was in the cafeteria began to gather around looking at him. Danny opened his eyes and saw people looking at him. He had to make sure he was still ghost. Danny looked down at his hand and was relieved to see there was still a white glove covering his skin. He began to get up when an object that was red, standing on a jet sled was pointing a gun directly at him.

"DON'T MOVE GHOST KID!" shouted the red figure, who Danny could tell instantly, was Valerie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Listen to me. I have no intention of hurting you. I am simply looking for another ghost who was haunting these halls. Now if you don't mind I have a job to do." Sighed Danny.

Danny flew up towards the roof and went intangible and flew through the roof. Valerie was obviously following him but Danny didn't care. He was trying to find the ghost that had struck him. _Probably skulker_, was what Danny was thinking. But was he surprised when he saw a new ghost. One he hadn't seen before. In the shape of a octopus with ten tentacles.

"Who ARE you?" Danny shouted out to the odd ghost.

"I am Tenster. The most evil ghost in the world. And I have come to defeat you, the legendary, Danny Phantom." The ghost replied in a slow voice.

"Legendary? You have got to be kidding. Anyway I am sure you aren't the most evil ghost. You look kind of cute. In an odd ghostly way. I'm sure when you're back in the ghost zone you will be much more hap…" Danny was informing the ghost.

"SILENT! I am here to defeat you and that's what I'm going to do!" screamed Tenster.

"Well you better try hard because it isn't going to be easy." Shouted Danny in reply.

Danny got out his hand to fire an ectoplasmic energy beam when the ghost duplicated himself. It seemed everyone could do that trick except for Danny. So Danny was getting ready to hit him when all of a sudden a little hole got shot out of a gun and the ghost sunk into it.

"The portable ghost zone thing." Yelled Danny flying off into the school.

Danny turned invisible and went to change back into a human in the boy's toilet. Two blue rings appeared around him and he was changing into his normal self again.

Danny ran out of the bathroom just in time to hear the bell ring. He ran off into his algebra classroom and took a seat next to Sam, who had the same class as him at that time.

"So are you ok? Did you defeat the ghost? Did Valerie get to you?" Sam asked, in a whisper.

"It's all fine. I have never seen that ghost before though. It said its name was Tenster and it was the most evil ghost in the world. I didn't believe him though. Anyway my parents must have gotten there because I saw him disappear into a hole." Whispered Danny, quite proud of himself.

Just then an announcement went over the PA system. It went like this.

"Students of Casper High. Do not be alarmed. Everyone gather in the auditorium RIGHT NOW! DO NOT PANIC EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK. A GHOST HAS BEEN SPOTTED GOING INTO THE SCHOOL AND WE ARE GOING TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS OK." Said a voice.

"MOM!" screamed Danny, as everyone left.

Danny rushed into the auditorium and waited until the scare was over. He sat in the third row next to Sam and tucker with jazz behind him.

"DANNY!" she whispered in his ear.

"What?" said Danny, turning around and looking annoyed.

"You better stop doing this. Someday they might capture you." She whispered again.

" They will not catch me." Sneered Danny.

"Fine" said grumpy jazz, turning around in her seat.

Danny was very bored so he started watching tucker play on his PDA and waited for his mom to come up and say that everything was alright. This kind of stuff happened on a regular basis. So it was no big deal to Danny or the rest of the students. About half an hour later it was over. Danny headed to his last class for the day, science. During science tucker and Danny talked for a while. Then the bell finally rang.

Danny raced out of the school with Sam and tucker. Danny and Sam, as you may have guessed, were holding hands. Danny was blushing as he did not usually show public displays of affection. But this was different. He was holding hands with Sam, his one true love.

"Well I had better go pack now. We are leaving for New York tomorrow and I haven't even started packing yet." Shouted tucker, racing off.

"Do you want to come over to my house or do you have stuff to do?" asked Danny, gazing longingly into Sam's violet eyes.

"Uh… sure I'm not busy. I just have to call my parents and tell them I am going over your house." Replied Sam, blushing.

Sam walked over to a park bench and sat down to ring her parents whilst Danny was trying to find his last dollar that he put in his bag. At last he found it and Sam came walking over.

"I'm allowed to stay until dinner. After dinner I have to go home." Moaned Sam.

"Ah well, at least they are letting you hang around with me still." Laughed Danny.

" I guess." Giggled Sam.

They walked to Danny's house which was quite a far way away from Sam's. When they entered the door they heard a scream. It sounded like jazz's.

"IT'S DONE! IT'S FINALLY DONE!" screamed Danny's father, Jack Fenton.

Danny and Sam walked into the living room to see what it was that Jack had completed. Probably some lame ghost hunting weapon. It probably doesn't even work, again.

"Hey dad, hey mom, hey Jazz. What's this?" sighed Danny, putting down his heavy school bag.

" Oh hi sweetie! Hi Sam. Come in here. Look at what we've just invented" squealed Danny's mom, Maddie Fenton.

"Um, alright." Moaned Danny.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Said Sam in the usual cheery voice.

"Danny, this is the newly invented Fenton Ghost Grabber. If you press this button it gets out a claw that grabs the ghost. No ghost can escape. Only humans can. Then if you press this pink button, it makes the ghost pass out. And the last button, this orange one, makes the ghost answer truthfully." Spoke jack, in a proud voice.

"Wow! So, if a ghost was caught in it, and somehow it turned human, then the claw would let go of it?" asked Danny, worried.

"Certainly!" squealed Maddie.

"Well, we'll be in my room!" shouted Danny, dragging Sam upstairs.

"Aren't you worried they might use it to catch you?" asked Sam, when they had shut the door. Only it wasn't shut properly.

"Yeah Danny, it is pretty powerful. They could find out your entire identity." Said jazz, walking into the room.

"Ahhh! Oh jazz, you scared me. I thought you were mom. Anyway I'm not worried. As they said, if a ghost somehow transforms into a human then the claw will let go. So If I do get in trouble I can transform back into a human and then it will let go." Mumbled Danny.

"Well I'm just saying, be careful." Warned jazz, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Finally some privacy. Sam and Danny sat on the edge of his bed and started to talk. Suddenly Danny grabbed hold of Sam and kissed her. He couldn't control himself. Danny and Sam were together at last. And alone. Suddenly they heard a knock on Danny's bedroom door.

"Hunny! Teas ready. Come down and get it. It is vegetarian lasagne just for you Sam." Shouted Maddie.

"Coming mom." Danny called back in reply.

Danny gave Sam just one more quick kiss on the lips and they rushed downstairs. They were absolutely starving.

It was a quiet meal, people only talking to ask others to pass the sauce or whatever it was that they wanted. It was after the meal they started to talk. Danny had to go say goodbye to Sam as her driver picked her up to take her home. Danny gave her a long hug and had to let go of her. It was sad to see her go but Danny knew that would meet again in a week. Because for one whole week Danny was going to New York with tucker and his parents.

Danny raced upstairs to finish packing his bags. Of course, for his clothes, he packed his usual clothes and one suit with a tie in case they were going to dinner at a very popular restaurant and they wanted to look good and fit in. Danny packed a pencil and paper since Sam and he agreed to write to each other because it would cost too much for them to ring each other. But Sam was rich so it didn't matter to her, the problem was that Danny wasn't rich. Neither was tucker. They did have money but they weren't loaded. Sam's great grandfather, Iggy was an inventor. He invented the deli toothpick swirling cellophane machine.

Just as Danny was finished packing the phone started to ring.

He heard jazz call out "I'll get it! It is probably for me!"

Danny just ignored it and got out his money box. It was in the shape of a green ghost, even though Danny wasn't very fond of ghost shaped things. The reason it was in the shape of a green ghost was because Danny's father had bought it for him, as a Christmas present and Jack loved ghosts. He even made action figures of him and ghosts.

"DANNY!" jazz called up to him from downstairs. "PHONE, IT IS TUCKER."

"COMING!" Danny called out to her, rushing out of his room.

"Hello? Tucker, what's up?" Danny spoke quietly into the phone.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering. What time shall we pick you up tomorrow?" answered tucker.

"Uh… let me see. How about ten?" replied Danny, thinking about Sam yet again.

"Sure, well I have to go now. It is going to be a long trip. Too bad Sam can't come." Puffed tucker, as if he had been running from something.

"Yeah I know. Ah well. At least we know her address. It would only take a day for a letter from New York to get to Amity Park. Well bye." Danny shouted into the receiver.

Danny hung up the phone and went to lie down on his bed with a picture of Sam in front of him. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. He was pretty sad that she couldn't come too. Tucker wasn't allowed to invite any girls so he invited Danny. Plus he only was allowed to invite one friend. He would obviously choose Danny over Sam, since they had been best friends for like, ever.

It was nine thirty at night and Danny was just about to get ready for bed. When suddenly, it became cold, again and he could see his breath just like he can whenever a ghost is near. Danny really wanted a break from ghost hunting because it was tiring. But Danny had to do what Danny had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"GOING GHOST!" screamed Danny, jumping up from his bed.

Suddenly his white t-shirt with a red oval and a red stripe at the end of each sleeve and neckline and his blue jeans and red and white shoes turned into a black HAZMAT suit with a white D on the chest with the gaps making out a P and white gloves, white boots, a white stripe on the waistline and a white neck. His black, raven hair turned into white raven hair and his icy blue eyes turned into bright, glowing green eyes.

He floated in the air for a while, trying to figure out where the ghost would be. He expected it to be in the lab so he floated down there. He had forgotten about the weapon that his parents had built and he stood in the doorway, surprised.

"_Oh no! I had better turn invisible or get out of here while I can. Or I could change into Danny Fenton and start screaming!"_ Danny was thinking.

Quickly he turned invisible and flew out of there. He stood on the ground and watched as two blue rings appeared and he changed back into his clothes. He ran into the ghost hunting lab before they had defeated the ghost that looked way too familiar.

"Oh Danny. You're just in time to see how our weapon works." Maddie called out to him, from the other side of the room.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST, BEWARE!" screamed the pathetic ghost.

"Will you shut it? Your so annoying al…" screamed Danny, realising his mistake.

"I know. Ok here goes, I am about to press the orange button." Shouted Jack.

Jack put his finger above it, and pushed down hard. The box ghost received a shock and looked at them without blinking.

"Who are you?" asked Maddie.

" I am the box ghost, keeper of all things square." Answered the box ghost, very slowly.

"Who is another ghost that you know?" Maddie was wondering.

"I know a lot of ghosts. The most familiar one is Danny Phantom. He is in this room right now." Answered the box ghost, once again.

"Uh… that's great, um I better go now." Yelled Danny, running off.

"So, where is this Danny Phantom?" Jack screamed into the box ghost's ear.

"He is heading upstairs." Is all the box ghost said.

"Oh no! DANNY COME BACK, A GHOST IS HEADING FOR YOU." Screamed Maddie, terrified.

"As for you, box ghost. I am taking you back to the place that you ghosts call home. The ghost zone." Jack whispered into the ghost's ear.

He let the ghost free and pushed him into the portal. Jack raced over to the control panel and shut the portal doors.

Meanwhile Danny had heard his mother scream to him, but instead of running back down he ran upstairs and got ready for bed. He brushed his teeth, changed into his pink pyjamas and hopped in bed. His mom came rushing into his room to find him and make sure he was all right. She saw that he was, and headed back downstairs towards her room. She too needed a big rest. Tomorrow would be the day her little boy goes off to New York for a week and she wanted to get up early to help him get ready.

She was already in her yellow pyjamas so she hopped straight into her bed. She tossed and turned because it was very uncomfortable. Maybe because Jack was taking up the whole bed. She turned over and looked at him. Sure, sometimes he was a screw up, and a little too obsessed with ghosts. But she loved him, and she always has.

_Skulker? Youngblood? Working together? This is bad. This is worse than bad. This is terrible. I have to get out of here. I am out of their sight hopefully. Look, over there, its Sam. Oh beautiful Sam, don't you know I love you dearly. I would never let ANYTHING hurt you. What is this? SAM IS KISSING TUCKER! Oh my god, Sam, I thought you loved me. You're cheating on me, and with my best friend. I feel so betrayed._

Danny rose from his pillow and opened his eyes. He was relieved to find it was only a dream. He looked over to his silver alarm clock to see the numbers 7:00AM in big, red writing. Danny woke up just in time to get ready for his trip to New York. The bad news was Danny saw his breath AGAIN! He realised what he had to do. So Danny went ghost with out shouting because people were asleep and flew out the window.

Danny was very shocked when he saw his archenemy, Vlad Plasmuis.

"What do you want Vlad?" asked Danny, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing, young Daniel. I was just passing by. On my way to a vacation I well and truly earned." Was all Vlad said.

"You must have come for something." Shouted Danny, getting ready to punch Vlad.

Vlad saw what Danny was doing. He flew off in a hurry. Deep inside Vlad Plasmuis was scared of Danny. He didn't like to show the fear. Vlad was stronger than Danny because he had twenty years of experience. But Vlad was smart enough to know when to leave. Danny was capable of many things. Danny flew after him, trying to shoo him off.

"Leave me alone, Daniel." Screamed Vlad, duplicating himself into four Vlad's, all shooting ectoplasmic beams at Danny.

Danny saw what he was doing but wasn't quick enough. All four beams hit Danny and he fell to the ground right outside of his house. Danny closed his eyes and fainted. The two blue rings appeared again and he was human again. He lay outside until jazz saw him, ten minutes later. She ran outside and carried him into his room and onto his bed. She made sure no one saw this though. She didn't want anyone knowing what Danny had been doing and where he had been. She sat by his bed for a good twenty minutes, when, suddenly his eyes opened.

"What? Where am I? What happened?" yelled Danny, jumping up.

"Keep it down. I found you outside on the ground so I put you in bed. What were you doing anyway? Where you fighting ghosts? Be more careful next time. Some one could have caught you." whispered jazz.

"I was fighting Vlad Plasmuis, and then he duplicated himself and shot four energy beams at me. Why am I the only ghost who can't duplicate himself? Well not counting that once when I defeated the ghost king…" mumbled Danny.

"Danny don't worry about that. It is seven thirty and you have to get ready to go to New York. While you are there I will take over your duties. I can handle it. I have done it before." Jazz admitted.

"Ok, I am going to get ready, but before I do. GET OUT!" screamed Danny.

"I'm going, I'm going." Jazz informed Danny.

Jazz left the room and shut the door so Danny could have some peace and quiet. Danny got off his bed and walked around to his mirror at the end of his bed. He could see that his hair was all messy and he had dribble hanging off his chin. GROSS! He ran into the bathroom and washed his face. He looked at himself again. _This is the face of a lousy hero. I'm not a hero; I can't even defeat Vlad Plasmius! I need more training. Right after I get back from New York. _Thought Danny.

It was quite a warm day and Danny was excited about going to New York. When he had a shower he didn't even sing his song. Which was very unusual… even jazz noticed he wasn't singing. She just was hoping he was alright. Danny had a very quick shower without even getting shampoo in his eyes once. Things were turning out to be good today. Apart from the Plasmius thing.

Danny raced down stairs in time for breakfast. The usual Saturday breakfast was bacon and eggs but instead it was bacon, eggs and sausages because Danny was going away today.

"Morning mom! Morning dad!" Danny greeted his family, cheerfully.

"Good morning Danny. Enjoying your day so far. I got up early just to prepare you a special going away breakfast." Sang Maddie Fenton.

"Morning Danny. Hope you're all packed for your trip. I made you a ghost action figure so you can remember us. This is how you would look like as a ghost." Laughed Jack Fenton.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad. Wow you must have put in a lot of effort to make this dad. Same with you mom. And yes, I'm all packed." Answered Danny, giving his mom and dad a kiss on the forehead.

Danny looked at the action figure. It looked nothing like him as a ghost. First of all it was all green and he wasn't wearing his black HAZMAT suit. Ah well. They tried. Danny began to eat his breakfast in a hurry since it was quarter to nine already.

"This tastes great mom!" Danny complimented.

"Why thank you hunny!" replied Maddie.

"So, do you like the ghost version of you? Smart eh?" asked Jack.

The truth was, it wasn't very smart at all. But he couldn't say that to his own dad. It would make him so upset. Plus Danny didn't want them to find out his secret.

"I love it! It looks exactly like I would if I were a ghost!" coughed Danny.

Danny continued eating in silence. He hoped his dad hadn't noticed him coughing. I don't think he did thought because Danny's father had a great big smile on his face. He looked so happy. So did Danny's mom.

Danny didn't take long at all eating so when he was finished he put water in the sink and washed his plate and his knife and fork. Well he didn't wash them really. He actually just turned them intangible. But he didn't think anyone would notice. But Jazz noticed. She was making sure her mom and dad weren't watching. She was chatting to them. Distracting them actually.

Danny raced upstairs and slammed his door. About two seconds later he heard a knock on the door. So he went to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was his older sister, jazz.

"_Danny!_ You could have just been caught with your intangible act. You're lucky I was there or mom and dad would have found out. Be more careful next time. I don't want to warn you again." Whispered jazz.

"I will. You don't have to warn me. I know what I'm doing. Remember that I have kept this secret from them since I got these powers. Without your help, well most of the time. You know what I mean." Moaned Danny.

"I'm sorry. Its just, well sometimes I worry about you Danny. You need a break." Jazz whispered, apologizing.

" I know I need a break. That's why I'm going to New York with tucker and his family." Answered Danny.

Jazz smiled and gave her little brother a hug and walked off.

"_Ding dong"_ It was the doorbell, which meant it was tucker. Danny grabbed his bag with all his stuff in it and raced downstairs. There were two Fenton thermos's so Danny took one and put one in Jazz's room.

"Bye Danny! Have a great time" said Danny's parents.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Danny called back to them.

"Hey Tuck!" shouted Danny.

"Hey, dude, you ready for some enjoyment? Ready for fun?" asked tucker.

"Hell yeah!" screamed Danny.

"Well let's go." Screamed Tucker.

"Bye Danny. Take care. If I need help I will ring you. I have the money." Jazz whispered, teary eyed.

"Bye Jazz. Be careful. Some of the ghosts here are powerful." Cried Danny.

Danny wiped his eyes and hugged his sister. He was trying hard not to cry. He knew he would miss everyone in his family. One by one he hugged his mom, his dad and his sister once more.

"Bye everyone!" tucker and Danny called out, just as they were leaving.

Jazz had tears in her eyes. She didn't want her baby brother to get hurt. She didn't want his secret to be revealed. She wouldn't be there to stop him doing foolish things that made him look like he wanted to be caught. Hopefully tucker would take her place. He had also helped Danny keep his identity secret for this past year. They all waved as they watched the car drive away. Well it was more of a van, because their luggage wouldn't fit in tuckers ordinary car.

Inside the car Danny and tucker were looking at comics and playing tucker's PDA. It was a long trip. They had been driving for hours. With one more hour to go tucker stopped playing his PDA and took Danny's comic away.

"Hey! Why did you take that away?" whispered Danny.

"Dude I need to talk to you about you and Sam. I need to know something. I have this one question for now. Will you too ignore me now that you are a couple, leaving me to be a third wheel?" asked tucker, sounding worried.

"How could you think of such a horrible thing?" asked Danny. "Of course not! You're still my best friend and we won't ignore you. It just means that Sam and I will see each other without you a bit more than before. But we will still include you. You're no where near a third wheel."

"Thanks buddy." Whispered tucker.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They continued reading or playing until they finally got there. They were extremely tired from the long car trip and really just wanted to check into their hotel. The surprise is that tuckers parent could afford a five star hotel! Danny was amazed and shocked at the same time.

"You two boys can go down the road and explore the shops if you want. I hear there is an arcade. Tucker, your father and I need a rest and you two make a lot of noise so either go down the road or have a rest as well." Panted Mrs. Foley.

"Sure thing. I want to check out that arcade." Screamed tucker

"Me too!" squealed Danny.

They two boys quickly walked out of the building and headed to the nearby shops. They really wanted to explore but they didn't have too much time. It was already three in the afternoon and they knew they had to be back by five for dinner.

"How much money do you have tuck?" asked Danny, looking at his money.

" Uh… I think I have two hundred dollars to buy stuff with. What about you?" muttered tucker.

"Two hundred." Groaned Danny.

Suddenly the sky grew grey and dark. It wasn't because of the weather. No it was because of a ghost. Danny suddenly saw his breath.

"Oh no. not a working vacation." Groaned Danny.

He ran behind a tree that was close by. He made sure no one was around and held his arms up.

"IM GOING GHOST!" he shouted flying into the air.

"Tuck, have you seen anything?" asked Danny, quietly.

"Nope, but if you fly me around, it might be easier to find the ghost." Babbled tucker.

"Fine." Complained Danny, giving in.

Danny held on tight to tucker with two hands and flew him up over the arcade. Outside kids were looking at them and pointing in the sky. Obviously people weren't used to seeing ghosts, because they weren't running or screaming. Otherwise the ghosts in the town weren't evil.

Something powerful hit Danny in the back and he fell crashing down, turning over so he wouldn't hurt tucker. Danny looked up, kids were screaming, teenagers gathering around him and adults trying to find their kids.

"Stay here tuck." Warned Danny.

"Ok what ever you say Danny!" screamed tucker.

"Danny? Who? What is he? And how do you know him?" asked a New York girl, about the same age as tucker.

" That's Danny Phantom, ghost kid. We come from Amity Park where there are a lot of ghosts. He is a friend of mine. He is here to stop ghosts and evil. He is a good ghost." Tucker admitted, proudly.

"Ghost? Oh my god GHOST AHHH!" all the kids started screaming and running off.

Tucker got up and brushed himself down. He couldn't see Danny anywhere. He decided that it would be best if he went undercover. Tucker raced over to the veranda in front of the arcade.

Danny had flown back up to where he was standing when he got hit. He looked around and could see anything. Or anyone. Until something floated up about one kilometre away. Danny flew over to investigate, to find…

"Plasmius! You again. What do you want? And stop following me!" screamed Danny.

"Calm down Daniel! I have other things to do. And as I said before, I am taking a well earned vacation." Shouted Vlad.

Danny got his hand out and shot a green beam at Vlad. This time it actually hit him. Vlad went crashing down and Danny flew after him. Vlad's eyes were closed tight. But he was still conscious. Vlad slowly opened his eyes to find Danny shooting another beam at him. Vlad was in pain. But Danny still kept hurting him.

"STOP! I surrender. Just stop hurting Me." puffed Vlad.

"Alright I will stop hurting you IF you promise you will stay out of my way in New York." Danny yelled at Plasmius.

"OK, OK I will!" cried Vlad.

Danny flew off in search of Tucker. Danny spotted tucker outside the arcade, looking up for Danny. Danny quickly went down besides tucker and the two rings appeared around him which turned him back into his human form. There was no one around because they had gotten such a scare so Danny wasn't worried.

"Who was that who attacked you?" asked tucker, whilst walking into the arcade.

"It was just Plasmius, again. I spotted him outside my house this morning and now he is here. But luckily he agreed not to torment me while I was here. I almost defeated him." Gloated Danny, proud.

"Well good on you!" cheered tucker.

"So, are you up for some decent video games?" asked Danny.

"Never been surer." Grinned tucker.

They played video games for a while until it was four thirty, half an hour before they had to be back at the hotel.

"Dude I think we should head back now." Moaned tucker, because Danny was winning.

"Uh… if you say so." Mumbled Danny.

They left the arcade and started on their walk home. It wouldn't take too long, only about ten minutes, when Danny got a call on his cell phone.

"Uh… hello?" Danny grinned as he answered the phone.

"Hey! Danny, did you have a nice trip? Say hi to tucker for me. Oh by the way it's Sam. I really needed to talk to you. I forgot to ring you and when I did you were gone. Anyway I can afford it. It won't cost you anything." Sam talked, cheerfully.

"Sam? Hey! How are you?" asked Danny, suddenly smiling.

"Oh I'm fine. What have you guys been up to?" asked Sam, thinking about Danny's icy blue eyes.

"Oh just been playing at the arcade near the hotel. You will never guess who I saw here? Vlad Plasmius! I almost beat him. He gave in! Anyway I think tucker wants to talk to you." Danny gloated.

"Tucker? Hey!" Sam shouted into the phone.

"Hey Sam, listen. We are kind of busy. Can you express your love for Danny in about three hours, when we will be back from dinner?" asked tucker, annoyed that his best friend was busy talking to his girlfriend.

"Uh… sure. Bye tucker, tell Danny I will call him tomorrow." Shouted Sam before tucker hung up.

"Danny she said she will call you tomorrow." Tucker told Danny.

"Oh… ok." Smiled Danny.

When they returned to the hotel they started to get ready to go out for dinner which was a half an hour drive away. Danny put on his suit and tie and so did tucker. They went to a place called Divine Fred Tines and spent a lot of money on the food. The main conversation going on was between Danny and tucker, talking about tuckers comics. They got back at the hotel at eight thirty and by that time they were all tired. Well, it was a long drive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dude, was that one fun week or what?" asked tucker, getting into the van just as they were leaving New York.

"Totally, but I miss Sam. It would have been way more fun with her as well." Complained Danny, while happy at the same time.

"Ah well, I guess she wanted that as well. That's probably why she was calling all the time. And probably because she didn't want you to fall in love with a New York girl. Listen Danny, you have to set something straight with Sam. Tell her you are NOT interested in Valerie or Paulina. She thinks you want to go out with them instead of her." Tucker informed Danny.

"Does she? She should know I'm over them. I must tell her. I don't want her to think I like them and break up with me in fear of getting her heart broken." Danny worried.

"Yeah." Agreed tucker.

Just like the other car ride tucker spent all his time on his PDA. But Danny, was talking to Sam on the phone for about an hour. They would say how much they love each other and all that sort of stuff. Until Danny had to hang up because it would cost too much money. They were about half an hour away from Amity Park when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh no. tuck, I need you to tell your parents I'm asleep in the back and make sure they don't find out I'm gone. There is a ghost. I will be back in time though, I will catch up with you later, for now I have a job to do." Danny whispered in tuckers ear.

"Go do what you have to do, man. I will make sure no one can tell you're gone." Winked tucker.

Danny jumped up in the air and in a flash he was a ghost. He went intangible and flew out of the car. He looked around for a ghost and found one. Another he had never seen before. Luckily he had the Fenton Thermos with him.

"Hi I haven't met you before, my name is Danny Phantom and you are?" asked Danny, in a polite voice.

" I AM RECKNA the girly ghost who can control shoes." Shouted the ghoul.

"Yeah, a girl ghost who can control shoes. I so don't have a chance." Squealed Danny, sarcastically.

Danny punched the ghost who called herself Reckna and popped her in the Fenton Thermos. She reminded him of the box ghost. Lame and pathetic. They were actually quite alike. Also both very easy to beat. This battle only took ten minutes so Danny flew around trying to find the car. About five minutes later he saw the car pull into a parking bay at the shops.

"_I had better hurry! Mr. and Mrs. Foley might find out I'm not there." _Danny thought, racing towards the van.

He raced into the van and changed into a human.

"You were just in time. I was scared they would find out." Tucker was telling him later on.

" I am glad I noticed the car and reacted instantly. I could have been dead meat. So could have you. For not keeping an eye on your passenger and letting him apparently roll out the back door." Laughed Danny.

Tucker found it hilarious and had a long fit of giggles. Just at that moment they pulled over outside Danny's house.

"Oh, I have got to go now. See you later. Probably tomorrow. Thanks for all the fun though." Said Danny.

"No problem. Talk to you ASAP." Yelled tucker.

When Danny hopped out of the car, there was Jazz, giving him a smile with teary eyes, his mom also with teary eyes and his dad grinning uncontrollably.

"Hey Danny! Glad your back! We missed you" cried Maddie.

"Danny! Good to have you home." Yelled Jack.

Danny gave them all hugs of welcome one at a time. Jazz then followed him upstairs and into his room to tell him what had happened when he was gone. She, knew what Danny had been doing because she had a conversation with Sam earlier on.

"Danny! You will never believe the great time I had catching ghosts. Seriously. For the first few days there wasn't ANY ghosts. Then over the last few days a couple appeared. One who called herself Reckna, looking for you and the other skulker. When they heard you were on vacation the both just went into the ghost zone. Amazing huh? Oh and Sam wants you to ring her back. She told me all about your week. Fancy running into Plasmius again!" squealed Jazz.

"Wow! So they do enjoy trying to hunt me. I knew it. Yeah, though Plasmius was awfully weak. OK, well can you please leave my room now so I can call Sam in private." Mumbled Danny, tired and in need of sleep.

"Uh… OK." Jazz screamed, dashing down the hall.

Danny went to his bedside tabled and picked up his house phone. He was thinking of what Sam wanted to talk to him about. Danny sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. He thought of what he and Sam would do for the rest of the holidays. It was only a week until school started and Danny still needed a break. He wished that he could take a break from ghost hunting for a long time and be an astronaut. That was his dream. Danny suddenly remembered he was meant to be ringing Sam so he dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

"Danny? Is that you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yeah, hey Sam." Said Danny.

"Oh hey Danny! I'm so glad to hear from you. I was beginning to get a bit worried. Listen… are you busy tomorrow?" asked Sam, curious.

"Uh… I don't think so. No, I'm not." Answered Danny, dreaming.

"Cool, I was wondering if you want to go bowling. You and me." Sam asked nervously.

"Sure, I'd love too." Grinned Danny.

"Oh, great! Well I will see you tomorrow. Get a good night sleep. I miss you. Bye." Sam whispered into the phone because her parents were in the room.

"Bye, I love you." Danny also whispered.

Then he hung up the phone. Danny was in heaven. He lay back and closed his eyes, daydreaming. Danny must have been so tired because when Jazz came in to tell him that dinner was ready, he was asleep. So Jazz just let him sleep. He had had a very long week and he really needed the rest.

Birds were chatting outside and Danny could hear little kids laughing. The sound of the holidays, and fun. Danny slowly opened his eyes and got a shock to see him still in his clothes from yesterday, except now he was tucked into his bed. _"Jazz!"_ he thought. Danny hoped out of bed and headed downstairs, looking forward to the day that was ahead of him.

"You're finally up Danny. Didn't want to wake you. By the way, Sam called. She said that she booked a bowling lane at half past twelve. You had better hurry, that's in half an hour." Called out Jazz from the living room.

"IT'S LUNCHTIME ALREADY?" screamed Danny.

He went into the fridge and got out the milk. Same old breakfast again, cereal. He got out the cornflakes and poured himself a bowl. Danny grabbed a spoon and started eating. It wasn't the hottest days, but it was quite warm. Danny liked this weather because it wasn't too hot to wear jeans. He was thinking about what would happen when he and Sam went bowling, when he remembered the time Paulina and him went out. How Paulina had asked for some invisible help. He hoped Sam wasn't like this. Well, it wasn't really Paulina; it was Kitty, trying to get back at Johnny 13.

Danny raced up the stairs because it was quarter past twelve and Danny still had to have a shower and get dressed before Sam would come over and walk him to the lanes. Danny wanted to look his best for the love of his life. He washed his hair properly, got it passable looking and wore his usual clothing. Except for the shoes, which were bowling shoes. They were just white. The girls' bowling shoes were black boots. Sam was allowed to wear her normal boots because they were almost the same type, but not exactly.

The doorbell rang and Danny raced towards the door. He opened it slowly and saw Sam standing in the doorway in her usual, Goth clothes.

"Hey Sam." Smiled Danny.

"Hey." Blushed Sam.

The two walked down the street, hand in hand. They didn't mind if people knew them. People would out one time or another they were dating. Danny and Sam had two games of bowling and then they decided to go to the park. Danny remembered tucker wanted to see him today. Thinking of tucker, Danny remembered what he said.

"Look Sam, I love you, not Paulina. Or Valerie, for that case. I would never love them again. I love you, and I always will. My heart belongs to you." Danny whispered.

"Oh, Danny. I am so happy you said that. I was worried that you might go off with them. Please, never leave me. I love you too." Spoke Sam, in almost a whisper.

They park was silent, except for the occasional tweeting of the birds. The two looked into each others eyes, and kissed. Not for very long though, because Danny's mobile started ringing.

"Uh… excuse me for a second." Groaned Danny, moving to the other side of the bench.

"Hello?" answered Danny.

"Danny it's me, tucker. Listen, I'm at the nasty burger. There is a ghost attacking, it has all locks all over it!" screamed tucker, terrified.

"Locks? That's unusual. I'll be there in a second." Shouted Danny, confused.

Danny hung up the phone and looked at Sam, who looked upset because Danny had to take off.

"Sam, come with me." Called out Danny, rushing off.

Sam followed Danny to behind a building where no one was to be seen. Danny was transforming into a ghost. Sam couldn't do anything but watch. Danny took her hand and flew her over the building and towards the nasty burger.

"Sam, I'm sorry I have to rush off to fight a ghost. But I swear when I'm done, I will be back. It is another ghost I haven't seen before. Tucker said it had locks all over it." Shouted Danny, over the roaring sound of the wind.

"Oh, that's OK Danny. Besides, flying is nice." Smiled Sam, looking into Danny's now green eyes.

Sure, flying was nice to Sam, but she would rather be having fun with Danny, dancing to music with him and playing video games with him. Like they used to, before Danny got ghost powers. Except most of the times they were hanging around with tucker, as well. Sam had liked Danny ever since she met him, in the fourth grade. Sam moved from a new town and tucker and Danny were playing ghosts and asked Sam if she wanted to join in. She knew from that moment, they would get along fine. Who knew that when Danny had been playing ghosts for all his life that he would turn into one? Well a halfa. It was a shock to them all.

So here Sam was, flying with Danny remembering the moment they met. Remembering how she convinced Danny to go into the ghost portal. Remembering how this is all her fault. Remembering that she was the reason everything in her life went terribly wrong.

_Flashback_

_Come on Sam, I have shown you the portal, can we get out of here now? Besides, my parents say it doesn't work._

_Come on Danny, aren't you curious what is on the other side? You've got to check it out._

_Yeah, who knows what cool dimension lies on the other side of this portal. Alright, I'm ready._

_Hang on, you can't go walking around with that on your chest. There you go._

_Thanks. Here goes. Ahhh! _

_End of Flashback._

And she knew what she had to do.

"Sam? Sam? I will be back in a couple of minutes." Shouted Danny, flying off to fight the ghost with apparently, many locks on it.

"Hey Sam. Sorry to interrupt your little date. It was really important though. Everyone is completely in terror. Sam?" said a voice.

"Oh, tucker. I need to have a word to Danny when he is done. It is all my fault." Cried Sam.

"Sam? What's your fault? Are you OK?" asked tucker, worried.

"Oh, just about everything. I'm fine. At least I will be when I talk to Danny about this." Muttered Sam.

Danny flew around to the back of the nasty burger, which was still standing, unlike in the future. They had fixed the damage so The Nasty Burger was still running. Danny had a look out for locks. And then something caught his eye. A human, with clothes made of locks. Unusual as it was, Danny wasn't surprised.

"GET AWAY FROM LOCKMAN! I MIGHT HURT YOU!" screamed this really ugly beast.

Danny ignored what it said and got closer. He was about to give him a powerful kick when Lockman hit him with a lock which made Danny crash against the wall of The Nasty Burger. Danny was now getting angry. He was so frustrated that he let out his horrible, ghostly wail. Windows shattered, humans covered their ears. Danny knew instantly this was a mistake. He just couldn't help himself. He quickly got out the Fenton Thermos and shoved Lockman inside before something worse could happen. Danny floated to the ground where tucker and Sam were standing. In a flash Danny was human again. But he was looking very guilty.

"Whoa dude! Seriously, you didn't need to do that." Grinned tucker.

"I didn't mean to. It just, I don't know, came out. I feel so ashamed." Danny looked at the floor.

"Oh don't worry about it. No one got seriously hurt so everything will be alright. Which reminds me. Uh… Danny can I talk to you? In private." Stuttered Sam.

"Uh… sure." Answered Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tucker walked off. Danny had a really bad feeling about this. He thought for a second that she wanted to break up with him and didn't want to see him again, so instead of having to see him, she was moving to Wisconsin with Danny's archenemy, Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius.

"Danny. Well I want to apologize. I'm so, so sorry! It is all my fault. I feel so upset. You are so tired and fed up of having to save the town all the time and it is all my fault. I convinced you to go into the portal. I am the reason you are the way you are. I just want to say I'm sorry. If you don't want to see me anymore I will understand." Cried Sam, pouring her heart out.

"What do you mean? I'm not angry. I like these powers. As you said earlier on this year these powers make me unique. I wouldn't leave you. Sam, remember, I love you." Danny said.

With that piece of encouraging information Sam threw her arms around Danny.

"I love you too." Cried Sam.

"Guys? Sorry to interrupt your moment but Danny, your mom is on the phone." Grinned tucker, racing towards them.

"Oh, ok. Hi mom." Moaned Danny.

"Danny, Jazz just told me something very disturbing. I need to find out if it is true, come home immediately." Screamed Maddie before hanging up.

"Oh my gosh! I think Jazz told them my secret. Mum wants me home immediately because Jazz told her something very disturbing." Screamed Danny worried.

"Really, that doesn't sound like Jazz. Maybe you should go check this out. Call us when you are done, that is if your not being tested." Said Sam, confused.

"Yeah, I will. If she has spilled my secret I am going to kill her. I might be hunted like an animal when I get home. If they approach me I am going to deny it but if they keep asking I will just run out of the door and fly off for a while. Think it through, if you know what I mean." Complained Danny, walking off.

The wind was blowing and as Danny approached his house he noticed the ghost shield was up. Luckily he was half ghost so he could get through the ghost shield. One of the many advantages of being half ghost, half human. Danny opened the door and headed for the living room where he was expecting to see his family. Of course, there they were. Jazz was on an armchair reading a book called 'How to Survive Your Parents.'

While Maddie and Jack were on the sofa.

"Come sit here Danny. I need to talk with you." Maddie patted the space beside her.

"Uh… ok" said Danny.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" asked Jazz, winking at Danny.

"Oh nothing, just hanging around by the nasty burger." Moaned Danny, instantly knowing she had told them.

"Danny, see Jazz told me all about your secret. How you have been working part time at the Nasty Burger to save up to buy some stuff instead of asking us for it. I am really proud of you." Cried Maddie.

"It's a lie I'm not a… oh you know about that? I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to buy you something nice and for it to be a surprise." Stuttered Danny, choking.

"Well, how sweet of you. That's all I wanted to talk to you about. By the way, have you seen any ghost near the nasty burger? That's where they like to hang out, I hear." Asked Maddie.

"Ok. Ghosts? No, no NO! There have been no ghosts there." Groaned Danny, poking Jazz.

He signalled for her to follow. She saw what he was doing and got up and put her book on the seat. She followed him down to the Lab and stood there looking at him for a few moments, confused.

"What is it, Danny?" asked Jazz, still having no idea of what was going on.

"Why did you tell them that? And when mom said secret I thought that you had told her the truth. Just promise me that you won't tell her about my secret ok?" Danny exploded at Jazz.

"Settle down. I was just covering for you. Besides, I would never tell them the truth about you." Frowned Jazz. "Now if you don't mind I am in the middle of a book."

"Secret? What secret?" Maddie Fenton asked herself, listening to the conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Birds sung as the morning sun sparkled up above. It was the first morning of school being back and Danny was looking forward to it a little bit. For the past week there had been no ghosts around and Danny had a lovely vacation spending time with Sam and Tucker. Also, over the past week Danny's mother had been sneaking around him, trying to discover this mystery secret that obviously, they weren't meant to know. Otherwise Danny wouldn't have said something about thinking Jazz told them the truth. Maddie had also told Jack of what she heard and, like Maddie, Jack was trying to find any hint of a secret. What was the truth?

"Good morning sleepy head." Greeted a soft voice.

"Sam? Is that you? Oh just give me ten more minutes." Moaned Danny, turning over.

"Danny! You will be late for school! It starts in half an hour." Screamed Sam.

"HALF AN HOUR? I need to get ready." Screamed Danny, jumping up out of bed and into the shower.

Sam wandered around Danny's room, looking at things when she saw something that caught her eye. It was a photograph of her, with a big, red love heart around it.

"_How sweet? He really does love me. I am the luckiest girl in the world."_ Thought Sam, grinning.

She walked down the stairs where Jazz was sitting on the armchair, reading a new book.

"Oh hey Sam, you scared me for a minute." Called out jazz, peering up from her book.

"Hey Jazz. Look, I know you said to Danny that you would keep the truth from anyone besides me, you, Tucker, Vlad Masters and other things that know about Danny, but I really think you should stop lying. You might get him into bigger trouble. If anyone asks you about him, just play it cool. OK?" whispered Sam, loud enough for an eavesdropping Maddie to hear.

"_Hmmm. So Vlad, Jazz, Sam and Tucker know this secret huh? This is really confusing me. I need to ask Vlad. Surely he will tell me. He has a mega crush on me, I think I might be able to brain wash him with a soft, sweet voice." _Thought Maddie.

Just as Sam sat down on the sofa, Danny raced down the stairs with his shoes in his hands. He ran into the kitchen without saying a word and grabbed himself a bowl. Sam followed him slowly into the kitchen.

"Danny? I just had a talk with Jazz. She isn't going to spill your secret. So far, no one knows it. If they did, they would confront you, or Jazz would." Whispered Sam, again loud enough for Maddie to hear.

"Thanks Sam. Look I will be out in a minute but I'm not sure if we can make it in time. Would you mind calling your driver and asking him to pick us up. I don't want my dad to drive me in the Fenton RV. I am already a freak, with this secret. I don't want to be more of a freak. I could get hurt you know." Chewed Danny.

"Uh, sure." Called out Sam, heading for a quiet place.

Sam pulled out her phone and dialled in her driver's number.

"Hello? Larry can you pick me and Danny up in about 2 minutes, at his place? Okay, thanks." Sam yelled into her phone.

She grabbed her bag from beside the door and walked back into the kitchen where Danny had dropped his bowl.

"Danny? Did your hand go intangible again? You have to learn to control your powers more." Whispered Sam.

"Danny? This is the tenth bowl you have dropped this month. It is beginning to be a problem. Either learn how to carry bowls or use plastic ones." Called out Maddie from the living room.

"Oops. I seriously didn't mean to. Oh, hear that? It's Larry. Let's go!" screamed Danny. "Bye mom, bye dad!"

Danny headed for the door, followed by Sam. Just as the reached the door, it opened. Standing in the doorway was Tucker.

"Hey man. Door's open" greeted Tucker.

"Hello Tucker." greeted Sam and Danny, together.

They walked outside as Larry pulled up at the side of the house, just in time.

"Morning Ms. Manson, Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley! How are you today?" greeted Larry, Sam's personal driver.

"Morning Larry, we are fine." Sam answered for them all.

Tucker and Danny were too busy talking about how much fun they had relaxing on the holidays.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky as the black car pulled up in front of Casper High.

Sam was the first to hop out of the car, followed by Tucker, then Danny. Danny and Sam walked into the school, holding hands. A lot of people had noticed this and figured out that they were a couple. Danny and Sam weren't embarrassed any more. They were happy that they were in love with each other. Who wouldn't be?

"What class do we have first?" asked Tucker, looking up from his PDA.

"Uh, let me see. Oh here it is." Said Danny, pulling out a piece of paper. "English, with Lancer." He read out.

They all groaned as they headed for their lockers. Danny's locker was next to Tucker's locker and also Sam's locker. They grabbed out their English text books and headed for the English classroom until Dash Baxter stood in their way.

"Please Dash. Take a hike. I'm way too busy to deal with your pathetic attempts to wail on me." Moaned Danny, in a cool way.

"Please Fenton. Attempts? I can wail on you whenever I want to. See?" yelled Dash, spraying spit in Danny's pale face.

He got ready to punch Danny in the stomach when Danny quickly turned his stomach intangible.

"What?" screamed Dash confused.

Danny started to laugh as Dash ran off.

"Danny, you really shouldn't have done that. What if someone saw?" warned Sam.

"Relax Sam, no one saw. Anyway, he wont be trying to wail on me for a while now." Grinned Danny.

The bell rung as they walked into the English classroom where Mr. Lancer stood, reading a poem.

"Take your seats everybody, hurry up, don't muck around." Screamed Lancer.

Sam sat on the end of a row, where next to her sat Danny, and next to him sat Tucker. Since everyone thought of tucker as a freak who was way too obsessed with technology, no one sat next to him.

"Class, we have a new girl joining us today. Please welcome Danielle to our class, plus our school." Mr. Lancer said, in a quieter voice than before.

In walked a short, blonde girl with long hair. She wore a pink butterfly clip in her hair and wore pink lipstick. She had on a denim mini skirt and a pink, button up shirt, tied in a knot. She was wearing long, pink leather boots with very high heels. On her bag were stickers saying stuff like: I would die before eating vegetables without meat and Life Long Meat Only Streak!

Tucker knew instantly that he liked her. He liked her a lot. He was even thinking of asking her to go steady.

"Ms. Difter, would you care to tell us a little about yourself?" asked Lancer.

She started to walk to the front of the classroom. All eyes were on her. Puppy dog stares from most of the guys, and jealous looks from all the girls except Paulina and Star.

"She's one hot girl." whispered Tucker.

"I guess she is kind of hot, but Sam is way hotter." Whispered Danny, loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"MR. FENTON! We are not interested in who you classify as hot." Screamed Lancer.

Danny sunk in his chair, blushing. Sam and Danielle were also blushing. Thoughts were rushing through Sam's head. _He thinks I'm hot? Oh, but he also thinks Danielle is hot too. But he said I was hotter. He loves me!_ A big smile spread across Sam's face.

"Hi, I'm Danielle Difter and I moved here from New York City. I live in a house with my father, Freddy and my cat, Fruity. We moved here to get away from the noise and pollution and we wanted to just blend in with everyone else." Blushed Danielle.

"Thank you Ms. Difter, would you please take a seat next to Mr. Foley. MR. FOLEY? Put your hand in the air so Ms. Difter knows who you are." Shouted Lancer.

Tucker stuck up his hand as Danielle walked quietly over to sit in the seat. He started to blush also, and grinned.

"I think our little Tucker has found love." Whispered Sam.

"I agree." Laughed Danny.

"Will you guys shut it?" mouthed Tucker, elbowing Danny.

"Oh alright." Moaned Danny, deciding that he should pay attention to Mr. Lancer, who was looking at him.

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley and that was Danny. You are, you are… really… uh, pretty." Blushed Tucker.

"Hey Tucker. Thanks, your handsome." Smiled Danielle.

"Why, thank you!" grinned Tucker.

"MR. FOLEY DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?" screamed Lancer.

"Uh, no." mumbled Tucker.

"Detention, see me at 3:00pm and you will sit in this classroom thinking about what you have done." Screamed Lancer, spraying spit all over Tucker face.

Tucker wiped his face and got out his textbook. He figured it would be best to pay attention. As soon as Danielle saw him doing this she decided she should also get out her text book.

There were quite a few boring classes after that, but Tucker for a change, stayed away from Sam and Danny. It felt weird, with them being a couple and him being all alone. He liked to talk to Danielle, why wouldn't he? She called him handsome. But one conversation caught Sam, Danny and Tucker's ears. It was between Star, Valerie, Paulina and Danielle.

"Hey, Danielle. We were wondering if you would like to sit at our table. We all sit at the popular table and you are welcome to join our club. If you choose to you will get a membership package and everyone will like you." Gloated Paulina.

"Uh, sure!" squealed Danielle, feeling loved by all.

"That Danielle girl is making the wrong decision." Mumbled Danny to Sam and Tucker.

"I agree, she should hang around with people like us, she is pretty nice. I just can't see her being a snob like Paulina." Hissed Sam.

"That's because she is not a snob! She is really nice and she thinks I'm handsome. I'm going to ask her out." Smiled Tucker.

Just then they were at the front of the line so they stopped talking. Danny and Tucker grabbed the usual beef burger with fries and a drink while Sam got vegetarian lasagne, the weekly special.

They sat down and ate their lunch in silence. Danny kept looking at Sam and admiring her, whilst Tucker was looking over at the Popular Table. He stared longingly at Danielle, while she looked back at him. It was love.

"Hey, Danielle, have you heard of the ghost boy?" asked Paulina.

"Uh, no. I haven't. Who is this, Ghost boy? Is he a ghost?" chewed Danielle, confused.

"He is this ghost who, I believe saves the town. He is such a hottie. His name is Danny Phantom I think. But we all call him Inviso-Bill." Explained Paulina, dreamingly.

"Oh. Well, I haven't heard of him. He sounds cool." Said Danielle.

"Cool? Cool? He is way from cool. He is always attacking me and I think he attacks the town. He is a no good ghost." Screamed Valerie.

"No, he is a good ghost, and next time I see him I will prove it to you." Shouted Paulina.

"He is pure evil. Anyone can see that." Screamed Valerie.

"Girls, girls. Play it cool. People are staring. And not because of our hot looks. Well, some are looking at us because of our looks. Why shouldn't they?" frowned Star.

From Danny's table they could hear everything.

"Oh, gosh. Who knew I could cause this much trouble?" mumbled Danny.

"Oh, they will get over it." Sam patted his back.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks." Smiled Danny, looking into Sam's eyes.

They shared a small kiss on the lips when Danny's ghost sense went off for the first time in weeks.

"Oh boy, it's ghost time." Complained Danny, rushing outside.

He quickly changed into Danny Phantom without a single eye on him. He flew into the cafeteria where his ghost sense went off. He made sure he was invisible before he flew in. right in front of Sam and Tucker appeared Skulker.

"What do you want Skulker? We have seen you so many times you are barely scary." Groaned Sam.

"Where is that whelp?" asked Skulker.

"Right behind you." Screamed Danny, turning visible and punching skulker through the roof.

"Oh, look it's the ghost boy now. I will show you he is good." Squealed Paulina.

"Doubt it." Screamed Valerie running for the ghost boy.

"That's the ghost boy?" asked Danielle.

"Yeah, he appears here all the time." Complained Star, embarrassed by her other two friends.

"Oh, OK." Said Danielle, looking over at Danny Phantom.

"GHOST BOY! GHOST BOY! You are a good ghost aren't you?" squealed Paulina.

"Uh, yeah. What makes you ask that?" asked Danny.

"Oh, my friend thinks your evil." Explained Paulina.

Skulker flew down and threw a net at Paulina.

"Where is Danielle?" asked Skulker.

"Paulina! I mean what ever your name is. STAY STILL!" screamed Danny, flying over to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He put his hands on her shoulders and held her tight. He flew over to the other side of the cafeteria where Danielle was standing. He let go of her and grabbed Danielle.

"AHHH! Help me!" screamed Danielle.

"Settle down. I am taking you to a safer place to discuss this over and explain something to you." Yelled Danny, over the screams in the cafeteria.

Danny grabbed her and flew her out of the school. He flew her to the Fenton household and into the Ghost Zone. He headed for a door that led them into a room that was empty. This is where Danny came when he felt sad, or needed some peace and quiet.

" Listen Danielle I am not going to hurt you." Explained Danny.

"How do you know my name ghost?" asked Danielle.

"Uh, don't worry about that at the moment. Did you see that other ghost in the cafeteria?" asked Danny.

"Uh, yes. The one in the battle suit thing?" asked Danielle.

"Bingo. Anyway for some reason he is looking for you. He is a hunter. I need you to stay away from him. He might hurt you. If he finds you I need you to call me. My mobile number is 0432456278." Whispered Danny, looking around.

"Uh, ghosts have mobiles? I thought ghosts don't talk to people or anything." Frowned Danielle, confused.

"uh, well I' m a bit different. See I'm what they call in the Ghost Zone a Halfa. A half human, half ghost hybrid." Explained Danny.

"Wow." Grinned Danielle.

"Now we need to get you back to school now. I will deal with skulker. For a change he isn't hunting me. The second time he has been too busy hunting something else. I wonder if Plasmius has something to do with him this time. They have hunted me about ten times. I wouldn't be surprised if they were behind this." Mumbled Danny.

"Plasmius?" asked Danielle.

"Oh, he's just my evil, opposite, archenemy." Explained Danny, grabbing Danielle and flying her back to school.

It wasn't hard for Danny to spot skulker, looking around his house for Danielle. Danny snuck up from behind and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

"I better make sure you don't get out." Whispered Danny.

He flew into the boys toilets and quickly changed back into Danny Fenton.

"I might keep you in my backpack for now. If you got out, my bag would break and I would know." Danny whispered into the Thermos.

He rushed to his next class as the bell rang. On the way, people were pointing at him and whispering to each other. Danny was wondering what was going on. Sam and Tucker were talking in front of the class when Danny walked up to them.

"Danny can I talk to you?" asked Sam.

"Uh, sure." Answered Danny, looking around.

"Have you noticed everyone looking at you and talking about you." Asked Sam.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know why they are acting strange?" mumbled Danny, confused.

"Well, after you had left with Danielle Dash started to look for you. I think he was going to wail on you. He noticed you had disappeared. Now everyone is wondering why you ran off. They think that you are having a secret affair. Well that's what Kwan said." Explained Sam.

"Oh, well at least they don't know the truth." Smiled Danny, relieved.

As you can guess, Maddie was spying on Danny and overheard this conversation. She noticed how Sam said something about Danielle. Maddie had seen her and noticed she was a new girl. What if Danny was dating Danielle? But Maddie thought he was dating Sam. Was this his secret? Why would he not tell anyone except the people who knew this secret? It wasn't anything to be ashamed of. But it couldn't be. She only started going to this school today. Unless, Danny had met her before school. Maddie could hear footsteps coming towards the door of the broom closet so she ran off.

"But people think you are a freak with problems." Screamed Sam.

"Umm, earth to Sam. I am a freak with problems. Just not in that sort of way." Explained Danny.

They walked back towards their science classroom. Everyone else was in their classrooms so Sam and Danny expected that they were tardy. Again. They walked into the science classroom and headed for a seat.

"FENTON! MANSON! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! DETENTION!" screamed the teacher.

"Are they dating or something? They seem to go everywhere together." Asked Danielle.

"Yeah, well we have been friends for ages and they only started going out on the last day of school. I totally expected it to happen though." Explained Tucker, motioning for them to sit next to him.

"Oh, OK." Replied Danielle.

The rest of the day was really quiet except for the occasional whispering and pointing at Danny. Danny got really annoyed at it and wondered if this would happen if they figured out he was a Halfa. He wondered all of their reactions. _Would Paulina still have a crush on his ghost half? Would Valerie still try to kill him? Would Dash still wail on him? I think that they would all be No's. Maybe that would be a good thing about people finding out my powers. But there are way too many bad things that could happen._ Thought Danny, all afternoon.

"Dude, are you ok?" asked Tucker, as they walked out of the school after detention.

"Yeah, I guess. I've just been thinking of people reactions if I told them my secret." Frowned Danny, counting the hairs on his hands.

"Danny, you can't do that. Imagine all the people who would talk about you then. They would think of you of a HUGE freak." Explained Sam.

"Yeah, I guess so. But then they might stop attacking me. Especially my par…" stopped Danny, looking up.

"Hello Danny. How was your day? Your mother asked me to pick you up. We are going to catch a ghost!" screamed Jack, patting Danny on the back.

"Fine, we are what? Dad, I am scared of ghosts, I don't think I am ready to fight one." Screamed Danny.

"Oh come on." Laughed Jack.

"Be careful Danny. In an instant they could find out your secret." Whispered Sam, hugging Danny.

"I know, bye Sam, bye Tucker." moaned Danny.

_Secret? In an instant I could find out his secret? What is she talking about? I need to tell Maddie about my new found information._ Thought Jack.

"Bye Danny." Tucker called out, running over to Danielle.

"Danny, we are going to the ghost portal and fishing out a ghost, which we will cram into the Fenton Weasel and then take it somewhere to fight." Explained Jack, driving the Fenton RV like crazy.

"Uh, OK dad." Muttered Danny.

"Aren't you exited?" squealed Jack.

"Umm. Not really." Danny confessed.

"You should be. You get to fight a real ghost with your mother and I. hopefully it will be the Public ghost enemy #1, the ghost boy. Or as he calls himself, Danny phantom." Jack Blabbered.

"Unlikely, I think the ghost boy is hell scared of you dad. I don't think he will be showing his face around the house for a long, long time." Yawned Danny, playing it cool.

"Yeah, I bet he is scared of me." Gloated Jack.

Danny rolled his eyes. He liked to encourage his dad but he knew deep inside that his dad didn't think before his actions. His dad was very clumsy, he sometimes put his family in danger. But Danny still couldn't believe that he actually beat Vlad Plasmius, his archenemy. Even Danny hadn't beat him yet. He was so close though.

"Come on Danny, you get the ghost hunting equipment while I get your mother and the Fenton Ghost Fisher. Meet me in the lab." Called out Jack, running inside.

"It is going to be a long afternoon." Sighed Danny, getting out of the RV.

He walked up the steps to find Jazz looking for him. She was rushing about asking Jack if he had seen Danny. Jack just ran past and pointed to the door.

"Danny! There you are. I need to talk to you." Squealed Jazz.

"uh, OK." Said Danny.

"what are you doing? You're going to go catch ghosts with mom and dad? Are you insane. They could find out!" screamed Jazz.

"I don't want to go, they want me to go. I have it all under control. Anyway, no moves to reveal anything that I don't want to reveal. Jeez, you sound like Sam did this afternoon. She told me the same thing." Complained Danny, lifting his bag off his back.

_I can't take this any more! I need to question Jazz and I need to do it soon. Unless, she said something about us finding something out. Maybe we might find something out. If not I will approach Jazz before bed._ Thought Maddie, in the next room.

"Hunny? Can you come help me fish out a ghost?" Jack called out from the Lab.

"coming!" yelled Maddie, rushing downstairs.

"well, just be careful." Warned Jazz, walking off.

"oh, wait! Jazz? Can you look after skulker for me. I don't want to let him out of the thermos until I weaken him or something. He is hunting this girl at my school or something. Just make sure he doesn't get out." Called out Danny, throwing the Thermos to Jazz.

"alright then." Answered Jazz.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"hey, Danielle? Can I talk to you? In private?" asked Tucker.

"uh, sure!" blushed Danielle.

"Danielle, I really like you. I like you a lot. I was wondering, would you like to go steady?" asked tucker, blushing.

"Oh, Tucker! you are so kind. I like you a lot too. Of course, I would love to go steady with you!" squealed Danielle.

She jumped up and hugged him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started to blush. She then stood in front of Tucker, her arms behind her back, her cheeks blushing.

"Sweet!" said Tucker, grinning.

"would you like me to walk you home?" he asked.

"I'd love you to walk me home." Smiled Danielle.

Tucker held out his hand and she took it. They headed off in the direction of her home. On the way Tucker told Danielle a little about himself. About him being interested in technology, how Danny and Sam and he met, about how Danny's parents being ghost hunters.

"so Danny Fenton's parents are ghost hunters eh? He must be embarrassed." Giggled Danielle.

"it's embarrassing, yes. They don't know about him being…" tucker muttered, realising what he had done.

"him being what?" asked Danielle.

"oh, don't worry. Him being annoyed by ghosts. Whenever he sees them he runs off because they are so annoying." Explained tucker, trying not to look into Danielle's eyes.

"so, is that why he ran off today, when those ghosts appeared?" asked Danielle.

"uh, yeah. Well here we are, I guess I will see you tomorrow." Sighed Tucker.

"bye Tucker." she whispered.

He kissed her pink lips and then turned to leave.

"I'll miss you Tucker Foley." She called out.

"I'll miss you too Danielle Rand." He smiled.

Tucker got out his mobile and dialled in Danny's number and waited for him to pick up.

Danny's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Danny? Is that you?" asked Tucker.

"yes Tucker, it is Danny. So how'd it go?" asked Danny, looking for an apple.

"great, except one thing. Well, the good thing is that she said yes and we kissed!" squealed Tucker.

"way to go Tuck. Now what's the bad thing." Asked Danny, confused.

"uh, well, you're going to hate me for this. Well not hate me, be a bit happy, but upset. I almost spilled your secret. See I told her your parents were ghost hunters. Then she asked if it was embarrassing. I told her yes, sometimes. And then I said that they didn't know about you being… then I stopped. She asked being what? And then I said, annoyed by your parents hunting ghost all the time. She asked if that was why you ran off today at lunch and I said yes. Good save eh?" puffed tucker, running from a barking dog.

"YOU WHAT? Well, at least it actually was a good save. Did she believe you?" screamed Danny.

"yeah, she believed me. Look man, I have got to go now. Later." Called out Tucker before hanging up.

Danny went up to his room and put his phone in his pocket. He grabbed some ghost hunting things from around his room and headed downstairs to where his mom and dad were trying to catch a ghost.

"We got one! We just need to…" panted Jack.

"Mom? Dad?" called out Danny, rushing downstairs.

When Danny got to the lab he was surprised to see Technus.

"What do you want? You are not stealing any technology to take over the world!" screamed Danny, changing into Danny Phantom.

His parents were lying on the floor unconscious. Danny was not in the mood to fight Technus so Danny grabbed him and sent him back into his private lair in the ghost zone.

"AND STAY HERE!" screamed Danny, flying out of the Ghost Zone and into the human world.

He bent down and leant his mother upright. He looked into her eyes and called out her name, except instead of saying mom, he said Maddie.

"Maddie? Maddie? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" asked Danny, in a soothing voice.

"What? Where is he? Where is the ghost?" screamed Jack, getting up.

Danny let go of his mum and flew into the air.

"Where did the ghost that put us into a five minute sleep go?" asked Jack.

"uh, Technus? He is in his lair in the ghost zone. Jeez, I am getting sick and tired of fighting all these ghosts that want to take over the world. Don't they know I am a human being, I have homework to…" complained Danny.

"what did you say ghost?" asked Maddie, waking up after hearing those words.

"uh, nothing." Laughed Danny.

"you, are human?" asked Jack.

"well, uh. I guess I should be honest with at least someone. I am what they call in the Ghost Zone, a Halfa." Sighed Danny.

"a whata?" asked Maddie and Jack at the same time.

"a Halfa. A half human, half ghost hybrid. A Halfa." Danny explained.

"so you are half dead?" Asked Maddie.

"uh, I never really thought about it. I guess so." Answered Danny.

"are there any other ghosts the same as you?" asked Jack, interested.

"well, only one. But he lives in Wisconsin and is my archenemy. You might have heard of him. Plasmius. Never gets off my back." Complained Danny.

"so why do you come around Amity Park, harming people?" asked Jack, confused.

"I don't. I mean I don't harm others. At least I try not to. I have a ghost sense, it goes off whenever a ghost is near. All ghosts have them. The ghosts are normally hunting me, or trying to take over the world. Either one of them." Explained Danny, looking at a clock on the wall.

"who are you?" asked Maddie, also looking at the clock.

"I can't tell you that. Look at the time. 5:00pm already. I really got to get home. Bye." Called out Danny, flying through the roof before Maddie or Jack could stop him.

Danny flew up to his room and hopped in bed. It was a long day and Danny was extremely tired. He changed back into his normal self and fell asleep.

Maddie and Jack rushed upstairs to tell Danny of their new found information. When they opened the door they saw him asleep. Jack smiled and walked down the stairs, quietly. Maddie walked over to the side of his bed and kissed his head.

Maddie walked down the hall past Jazz's door. She remember the little talk she was going to have with her daughter and decided it was best to wait until the weekend. Maddie was also tired, spending as much time as she could following Danny around, trying to find out his secret.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rest of the week was the same. Tucker and Danielle spending a lot of time together, while Danny and Sam got more comfortable kissing in public. Everyone knew about Tucker and Danielle going out and they thought she was crazy. She got kicked out of the Popular People Club before she got a membership package. She didn't really care though because they were snobs anyway. She continued to notice how Danny ran off whenever a ghost was near. She believed what Tucker had said so she didn't make a big deal out of it. She hung around with Danny, Sam and Tucker and went they went on a few double dates. A lot of the times Danny and Sam ran off before it was time to go. Tucker didn't seem to mind though. He just said he was used to it by now and it meant a bit of alone time for them. Danielle thought she saw Sam flying with Danny Phantom a few times but didn't believe it. Sam wasn't the girl who cheated on her boyfriend. She seemed to really love Danny. Sam could take care of herself and also wouldn't let any ghost or ghost boy kidnap her. like Sam, Danielle was also rich. Tucker hadn't met her parents yet but she had met his. They all had fun together. It was a fun week for Sam, Danny, Tucker and Danielle but they were really looking forward to the weekend. Even if they didn't have any plans. Well, on Saturday they were all going to the movies, but that was all they had planned. Surprisingly, they only got detention once more that week for being tardy. Danny was tardy a lot because of his ghost fighting. Sometimes Sam and Tucker helped him so they were tardy a lot as well.

The wind was blowing fiercely outside. Danny felt water touch his skin. Was it a dream? Danny opened his eyes to see Tucker and Danielle staring down at him with an empty glass. Wait a second, empty?

"Tucker? why'd you do that?" moaned Danny, turning over.

"because I have been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes but you ignored me. So I ran into your bathroom and got a glass of water and wet you." Explained Tucker, laughing.

"what's the time?" asked Danny, trying to find his watch.

"it's quarter to ten. Hurry up, we are going to the mall for breakfast and then we are going to watch Fredtreister Eliminator. Sam is expecting us there at half past ten." Tucker screamed in his ears.

"OK, OK. Can I have a little privacy?" asked Danny, getting ready to get up.

"uh, sure. Come on Danielle. Let's go watch T.V or talk to Jazz." Tucker called out to her.

Once they had left Danny turned into Danny Phantom. He needed to feel the cool breeze. He flew out the window and flew around the morning sky. He realised what Tucker had said so he entered his bedroom window to see Tucker and Danielle looking for Danny.

"oh, I think he is still in the shower." Whispered Tucker, seeing Danny fly through the bathroom door.

"OK well maybe we should give him a bit of privacy and go back downstairs to watch cartoons. I hear Bob the Builder is on. It's a funny show." Suggested Danielle.

"let's go then." Smiled Tucker, grabbing Danielle's hand.

They walked downstairs as Danny quickly turned on the shower. He hopped in and found a picture of him and his mom and his dad on the floor. But covering his dad was a different picture. A picture of…

"Plasmius has been here." Frowned Danny, looking around for his archenemy.

Danny hopped out of the shower and got dressed. He put on a coat and headed out of the bathroom and into his room. It was quite cold. Danny could tell from the weather outside.

"finally, we were waiting for ages. Are you ready Danny? It is quarter past and it will take us fifteen minutes to walk there don't cha know." Puffed Tucker.

"come on guys, lets go." Called Danielle from downstairs.

"coming!" screamed Danny and Tucker at the same time.

"dude, what were you doing flying around? And why did you take so long in the shower?" Tucker questioned Danny.

"oh, I needed some fresh air so I went outside and in the shower was a picture of my, my mom and my dad. Except a picture of Vlad was covering my dad. I think he has been here." Answered Danny, still looking around his room.

"well, let's go then." Screamed Tucker, pulling Danny.

"so, your parents like to hunt ghosts?" asked Danielle, trying to make conversation.

"uh, yeah. They love it." Grunted Danny.

"and they don't even know you hate them hunting ghosts?" asked Danielle, looking at Danny's eyes.

"true, they don't know. But I don't want to hurt them so I just keep quiet." answered Danny.

"oh, okay then." Sniffed Danielle.

The weather was heating up a bit and Danny decided to leave his coat home. The other two asked if they could leave their coats there so Danny just said that they could. Danny was looking forward to meeting Sam. He just wanted to look into her bright purple eyes and touch those dark purple lips. He was happy he was meeting her for breakfast and then going to the park before the movie. The movie started at two and they normally took an hour to eat. Not including half an hour waiting for their food. So that gave them two hours to spend at the park. After the movie they were all going back to Sam's to do something before going to tea at six and bowling at seven thirty. The day was pretty well planned out. Danny just hoped he dint have any ghost trouble. It would be fine if Danielle wasn't coming but she was. Danny didn't want her to find out his secret because he didn't trust her all that much. Plus, they have never met her parents, when she had met all of theirs. So Danny was thinking about the day ahead when he saw the two main doors to the mall about ten metres away. He listened to Tucker and Danielle talk about recent ghost attacks. He was glad to hear Tucker say that he didn't know the ghost boy. The talk continued until they reached 'Wendy's Wonderful Waffles' where they saw Sam sitting by a window, waiting for them. They entered the diner and a smile spread across Sam's face.

"hey Danny! Hey Tucker, hey Danielle." Greeted Sam.

"hey Sam." They all greeted her with cheery tones.

Danny hopped into the seat next to her and gave her a short kiss as a welcome.

"so, what have you boys and girl been up to?" asked Sam, leaning near Danny as he put his arm around her.

"oh, nothing really. Just the usual. Except instead of shooting Danny with the Fenton Bazooka I threw water over his face." Laughed Tucker.

"Fenton Bazooka?" asked Danielle.

"oh, that's just something his parents invented to give ghosts a small shock. It doesn't really hurt Danny though. Right Danny?" explained Sam.

"right…" mumbled Danny, looking at the menu.

There wasn't much to choose from but they all decided to get the 'Waffle Supreme'. In the Waffle Supreme were two waffles, two scoops of ice cream, an orange juice or coffee and two scones with jam and cream on them.

"so that's four Waffle Supremes with coffee?" asked the waiter.

"that's correct." Answered Danny.

The waiter walked off with her pen and notebook in her hands. They talked about what movies they had seen and what movies they wanted to see over breakfast. They all ate their food and left the waiter with a small tip of three dollars. Hey, at least it was something. They walked around the park for half an hour before the movie. Then they decided that they should head off towards the movie.

It was a horror movie so when Sam got scared (which happened quite a bit) she could cuddle up to Danny. This is what she liked about the movie. Danielle did the same. They were both easily scared unlike the boys. They didn't get scared over the movie and thought it was pretty good. They thought it would be better if the movie looked a bit more real and a bit less fake.

Dinner was nice, vegetarian risotto for Sam, fillet mignon for Danny and peanut prawns for Danielle and Tucker. after dinner they went bowling. It was Danny and Sam against Tucker and Danielle. Sam and Danny were really good bowlers so they won. Danielle was a good bowler and so was Tucker, but not good enough. They lost by thirty points. Not too bad. It was when Danny walked past his sisters room he began to worry. He overheard a conversation between his mother and his sister.

"Jazz, I need to ask you something." Maddie announced.

"uh, sure mom. What do you want to ask me?" asked Jazz, confused.

"well, I overheard you and Danny talking the other day. About some sort of secret." Started Maddie.

"secret? You mean Danny's secret? About him working at the nasty burger?" asked Jazz, hoping her mom hadn't heard anything about Danny being a ghost.

"no, well I heard that part too. That he isn't really working there and he thought that you told me the truth. Something about his secret. Now I am his mother and I have a right to know." Screamed Maddie.  
"oh, that secret. Well…" started Jazz, thinking.

"come on Jasmine. Spill the beans. I will punish you if you don't tell me, or I will confront Danny." Warned Maddie.

"oh alright," answered Jazz.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh no!" whispered Danny. " I have to think of something. Aha."

"MOM, DAD IM HOME!" Screamed Danny.

Danny waited fives seconds and then he opened Jazz's door and walked in.

"oh, there you are. I was looking for you mom. Look, there is something I need to tell you." Coughed Danny.

He saw Jazz shaking her head and signalling that he shouldn't do this but he winked at her and sat down beside Maddie.

"well, mom. I think you need to know that I have been lending you ghost fighting equipment to this new girl, Danielle." Confessed Danny, trying to cover his real secret.

"is that where it has gone hunny? Oh don't worry about it. Have fun?" asked Maddie, smiling.

"yeah, I'm really tired." Yawned Danny.

"well I better be going to make sure your father hasn't been hurt. love you." Whispered Maddie, kissing Danny's forehead.

"good going little bro." whispered Jazz.

"I was listening from behind the door." Whispered Danny.

"well we better keep our voices down." Jazz whispered back.

"I thought you were going to tell her my secret for a second." Mouthed Danny.

"no way!" yelled Jazz, hitting him with a pillow.

"you asked for it!" screamed Danny.

Maddie quickly opened the door to make sure they weren't hurting each other but found them quite happy having a pillow fight. Maddie heading downstairs to find Jack. She entered the lab to find…

Tucker entered the door to find his mother in the kitchen, baking cookies and his father also in the kitchen, reading the paper.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Tucker greeted, walking right past them.

"Hi dear." They answered, not looking up from their activities.

Tucker walked into his living room and flopped down onto the chair. He grabbed the remote control and turned the T.V onto the news.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany Snow and heres our weather reporter, Chuck at the park. How's the weather Chuck? And I hear you have some interesting information to tell us." Tiffany Snow read from her paper script.

"I'm the weather man; I should have kept my acting job. I'm an idiot and every… Tiffany, the weather is terrific here. Now the interesting information is that here, where I am standing, is the most common place to see our Ghost Boy. Jack and Maddie Fenton have been kind enough to install a trap, so if any ghosts fire an ectoplasmic beam, everyone will be trapped in a cage. Humans are able to get out, but not half humans. Jack has told us that he has had a word with the ghost boy and he said he was only half ghost. So, if we catch the ghost boy, we will get a message on our board saying that the trap has gone off and we will race down there, call a town meeting and reveal this creep. Back to you Tiffany." Read out the weather man, fixing his tie.

"Thank you Chuck, now for the lotto." Sounded Tiffany Snow.

Tucker turned off the T.V and got out his phone.

"I have to warn Danny." He whispered.

Just as he was about to dial in Danny's mobile number his phone rang. It was Sam.

"Tucker? Did you just see the news?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, we have to warn Danny!" cried Tucker.

"Hang on; I will enter him into a three way chat." Sam said, dialling his number.

"How come he isn't answering?" groaned Sam.

"I don't know. Maybe he is watching the news. Try him later. I will head over there now." Called out Tucker, grabbing his coat.

"Ok, bye Tucker." yelled Sam as they both hung up.

Tucker ran out the door without another word.

"You can't hit me if you can't see me!" smirked Danny, changing into Danny Phantom and turning invisible.

"yeah, well that's against the rules!" screamed Jazz.

"there are no rules." Laughed Danny, turning visible.

Just as he had finished laughing he heard his mom scream.

"what was that?" he said, worried.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Screamed Jazz, running.

Danny flew downstairs to see his mother and his father lying unconscious on the floor. Next to Jack was a photo of Plasmius, Maddie and Danny.

"where are you Plasmius? I know you are behind this!" screamed Danny as Jazz came rushing in.

Vlad turned visible right in front of Danny.

"bravo, young Daniel. Now will you join me?" asked Vlad, grinning.

"Never!" screamed Danny, shooting a beam at Vlad.

"Foolish boy." Laughed Vlad, putting up a shield.

"Leave him alone, Vlad!" screamed Jazz, in the Fenton Peeler.

"Jazz, Jazz, Jazz. I am not hurting anyone. Can we have a bit of privacy?" screamed Vlad.

He turned intangible, grabbed Danny and flew out of the house. He took Danny to the park. Just as he was about to shoot a beam, Danny mobile rang.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What is that horrid sound?" asked Vlad, frowning.

"Ooh, it's Tucker. Hang on a minute." Cried Danny, turning around.

"Ahhh!" screamed Vlad, annoyed.

"Hello? Tucker?" answered Danny.

"Yeah it's me. Did you just see the news?" asked Tucker, puffing.

"Uh, no. why?" asked Danny, looking at Vlad.

"Well, they have set up cages in the park and if a ghost or half ghost sends an ectoplasmic beam, they get trapped in the cage. Humans can get out, but if they have one bit of ghost in them, they can't." screamed Tucker.

"Oh gosh. Uh, well I'm at the park, in the middle of a fight with Vlad. I got to go. I better stop him before he traps us both." Screamed Danny, shutting his phone.

"Plasmius! Listen to me! Don't shoot a beam, if you do…" screamed Danny.

He was interrupted by Vlad shooting an ectoplasmic beam at him. A cage caught them both and all the humans at the park ran out of the cage.

"It will trap us in a cage which only humans, not half humans, can get out. See, this is why I said listen." Cried Danny, terrified.

"Oops. Uh, even half humans can't get out you say?" asked Vlad, sweating.

"YES! You have trapped us both and our identities will probably be given away. You are such an idiot sometimes. Wait; let me correct what I just said. ALL THE TIME!" screamed Danny, now furious.

"Well, I guess all we can do is enjoy our lives while we have them. Secret, that is." Frowned Vlad, looking around.

"Just, leave me alone. I need to call Sam and Tucker." moaned Danny.

"Freeze Inviso-Bill. And other ghost? THE WISCONSIN GHOST?" screamed four police officers and Jack and Maddie Fenton.

Just as they said that, Sam whizzed by on her scooter. She looked at Danny and Plasmius and kept riding. She then stopped. She turned around to see if she had been seeing things. Nope, Danny was trapped. She got out her mobile and dialled Tucker's phone number and Jazz's.

"Hello?" they both answered at the same time.

"Guy's, Danny's in trouble! He and Vlad are stuck in the cage! WE NEED TO HELP HIM!" cried Sam.

"WHAT?" they both screamed.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes." Yelled Jazz, hanging up.

They all hung up and Sam watched what the police and Maddie and Jack Fenton did to Danny.

"For the last time people, idiots, my name is NOT THE WISCONSIN GHOST!" screamed Plasmius.

"AND MY NAME IS NOT INVISO-BILL!" screamed Danny, joining in.

"Then what are your names?" asked one of the police officers.

"I can tell you that. They are simple. I, Vlad Plasmius, and this is my young, enemy WHO WONT JOIN ME IN DEFEATING THE WORLD, ah, I didn't just say that, anyway, that is young Danny Phantom. Or as I call him Young Daniel." Explained Vlad.

'Hey, I remember you. You're that ghost who tried to kidnap my wife!" screamed Jack, running towards the cage.

"NO DON'T! They will hurt you!" screamed the police officers, jumping on Vlad.

"Young Daniel eh? That sound familiar." Muttered Maddie.

"Ah, I don't think you have heard that before. No one I know gets called by that." Lied Danny.

"Yeah, but it does sound familiar. Oh well." Maddie thought aloud.

"Look, please, listen to me. I AM NOT EVIL. I mean, this guy here is but not me. I saved your town a million times." Cried Danny.

"Stop lying to us, ghost. We know a bad one when we see it." Screamed Jack.

"Yeah, you think I am bad, wait to you see my identity." Complained Danny.

"Why? Are you Hitler or something?" asked one of the officers.

"Uh, no. why would you think that? I'm not dead. Well not fully. I'm a fourteen year old boy. Living two lives was enough pressure on me. I'm barely getting C's on my schoolwork because of all the ghost fighting and I have to catch all these ghost like him. Well, he's not full ghost either. OK, maybe he might not have wanted me to say that, but he can kill me later." Cried Danny.

"Wow, I never knew ghosts could have feelings." Stared Jack shocked.

"Neither did I. until I met this young boy. It was a bit weird when I first found him though. One man was responsible for us both becoming ghost." Explained Plasmius.

"Shut it, bait breath." Screamed Danny.

"Bait breath. I remember that. But who did I say that to?" Maddie thought out loud.

"I'm here. AND YOU GHOSTS ARE GOING DOWN!" screamed a figure in red.

"VALERIE? NO!" screamed Vlad and Danny.

"Sweet dreams." Sung Valerie, smiling.

Valerie pulled out her ghost gun, and shocked the two ghosts. They fell asleep but were still conscious. Sam, Jazz and Tucker were standing near by, watching.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sam.

"I don't know." Tucker whispered.

"I have a plan, come closer. Here's how it goes." Whispered Jazz.

The town had gathered in city hall for a special meeting. They were about to reveal the ghost's real identities. Danny and Vlad opened their eyes.

"What? Where are we?" asked Vlad, feeling his forehead.

"Don't try any moves, ghosts. We have you surrounded." Screamed Valerie.

"What? What am I dong here? I am meant to be at S… oh, I remember. My life is about to be ruined." Complained Danny.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz were sitting in the audience, waiting for the curtain to unravel. They had their plan all worked out. They made sure they had some Fenton earplugs with them to see if they actually worked. Danielle was also in the audience. She spotted Sam, Tucker and Jazz and ran over to them.

"Hey, guys. Fancy meeting you here. I can't believe we are going to find out his identity. I wonder who he is. Who do you think he is?" asked Danielle.

"We don't 'think' he is anyone. We know who he is and we need to stop them from hurting him." Explained Jazz.

"Oh, well, can you tell me who he is?" asked Danielle.

"If you don't find out now, we will tell him to tell you sometime. We need to get our plan into action. See you later Danielle." Frowned Tucker, looking at Valerie's head poking out from behind the curtains.

"Well, bye then." Called out Danielle.

She frowned and looked at what they were doing. She didn't know why they hadn't told her who it was. She was going out with Tucker. Maybe, Tucker didn't like her or trust her. Danielle got angry at the thought of this and just let it pass. But how would they all know and no one else knowing. But they would keep it from her if it was their good friend. Wait a minute. Danny always running off, then a ghost appearing. Jazz was his sister, Tucker his best friend and Sam his girlfriend. What if, Danny's the ghost? Danielle kept this information to herself and would confront them if she didn't find out now. Tucker got out his phone and dialled a number.

Behind the curtain Danny could hear a phone ringing.

"Oh, it's my mobile." Screamed Danny, after looking around at others.

"Not again! Do you ever get off your phone?" Vlad yelled, throwing something at Danny's head.

"Ouch. Hello?" Danny answered.

"Danny? Is that you?" asked Tucker.

"Tucker! I'm trapped!" screamed Danny.

"I know that. Listen, when they start to ask you questions and all that, let out your ghostly wail. We think it should break open the cage." Tucker informed Danny.

"Great idea. I guess this is now or never. Wish me luck." Moaned Danny.

"Good luck man." Sighed Tucker.

"Danny? It's Sam. I just want to say. Well, I love you Danny." Whispered Sam.

"I love you too Sam." Whispered Danny, putting his phone back into his jumpsuit pocket.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could we please have your attention?" Maddie spoke into the microphone.

The crowd went silent.

"We are glad to gather you here to show you the secret identity of the ghost boy and his friend, Vlad Plasmius." Greeted Jack.

"HE IS NOT MY FRIEND!" yelled Danny.

"I AM NOT HIS FRIEND!" yelled Plasmius.

"Whatever. Well we are deciding to reveal this, Vlad Plasmius first." Announced Maddie.

The crowd clapped.

"Now we are going to use a weapon we made on this ghost. First we press this orange button and it will shoot a beam at him and then he has to answer truthfully." Explained Jack.

They got out the weapon and pressed the orange button. It shot a bright orange beam at Vlad. He felt a little tingle and didn't feel anything after that. In his eyes were little spirals.

"Who are you?" asked Maddie.

"My name is Vlad Plasmius and I am half ghost. My human side's name is Vlad Masters." He answered truthfully.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The audience gasped. Maddie dropped the microphone and Jack fainted.

"Vlad Masters? If it is really you, show yourself. Or we will make you by shorting out your powers." Yelled Maddie.

Vlad quickly transformed into his human half and the audience gasped again. It was true.

"How did you get ghost powers?" asked Jack, quickly recovering.

"It was when Jack made that portal and infected me with ecto-acne. Well I was turned into a half ghost, half human hybrid." He answered again.

"Wow, I am the reason V-man is a ghost. Wait a minute, YOU CALLED ME AN IDIOT AND TRAPPED ME IN A CAGE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" screamed Jack.

"Yes, but do you remember? You called ME an idiot and trapped ME in a cage too." Vlad reminded Jack, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh… uh, well I guess we are even then." Muttered Jack.

"One last question. How do you know the ghost boy and how did you meet? Answer how you met first." Maddie was asking.

"Alright then. It was night time and I sent some ecto-parrots to hunt someone down and test their experience. This young boy flew up to me and said, 'I was aiming for the birds, but you'll do.' He shot an ectoplasmic energy blast at me and I dodged fairly easily. We fought, and I won. He flew through the walls and passed out. Then I changed back to my human form and put him in bed. Later on he found out I was the evil ghost he fought. Well, the next day at my college reunion. Let me remind you, this was a few months after the ghost boy had first gotten his powers. He was unexperienced and didn't know what he was doing. He has proven himself a truly powerful ghost over the past year. That's how I met the ghost boy. I know him because he is the son of an old friend of mine." Explained Vlad. "But that doesn't mean Danny Phantom is my friend. I hope one day, he will be my partner." He added.

"Thankyou Vlad… uh, now we will get to revealing Danny Phantom's real identity." Maddie squealed.

The crowd roared with excitement. They wanted to see the ghost boy's true identity. This made Danny hurt. Not on the outside, but on the inside. Anyone would be sad if they were that hated.

"Ok, we will do they same thing on Danny Phantom, except I have a few questions to ask him BEFORE I ask him who he is." Announced Maddie.

"Oh, oh me too!" screamed Jack, jumping up and down.

"Aw jeez." Muttered Danny.

Maddie held onto the Fenton Grabber as she pressed the orange button, yet again. The beam made Danny jump, but did not hurt him.

"Danny Phantom. First question. Do you live in Amity Park? If yes how long have you lived there? If no, where do you live?" asked Maddie.

"Yes, I live in Amity Park. I have lived there ever since I was born. I think, at least almost all my life." Answered Danny, looking at Tucker.

"MY TURN MY TURN! Have you ever seen into your future? If yes, what was your experience?" screamed Jack, running around like a lost ferret.

"Yes, I have seen into my future. It is a long story, so I will tell you the shorter version, only including the main parts. Well these weird ghosts had come into town that I had never fought before. Box lunch, the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady. Eww! Then SkulkTech9.9 which was Skulker and Technus joined together. Both hate me. Someone who I will not name at this part of the meeting hacked into their system and I flew off after them to fight them. They were wearing this medallion thing and it fell off. Two other people were touching them when we all got transported to this weird clock place in the ghost zone. We had never been there before. Anyway this ghost, clockwork could stop time and said we had seen too much. He then threatened to get rid of us so we entered the future. I saw Amity Park. It was high-tech but ruined. All because of me. See, I cheated on this test thing and it caused all of my family and friends to die. I asked Vlad to pull the humanity out of me so there were no more emotions bringing me down. Sadly, that brought me to rip the humanity out of him. I fused with his ghost half and his evil mind overpowered me. I turned evil. Well as I was saying Amity Park was pretty much ruined because of me when Valerie came flying up, hunting me again. The Dark Danny Phantom, who I will call Phantom, put my medallion intangible and unreachable inside my stomach. I couldn't get it out. He came back into the present day and posed as me so his future wouldn't change. I had learnt a new power and beat him. I couldn't go ghost after that and saw all my friends and family and teacher get blown up. Clockwork froze time and set the clock two hours before. It was a very memorable time and I am glad my future is now very different." Puffed Danny, tired of speaking.

"Wow. I knew you were evil." Shouted Jack.

"Okay, I really want to know who you are now. Ok, Danny Phantom, who are you." Asked Maddie, sweating with excitement.

Tucker watched to see what Danny did next. Tucker, Sam and Jazz all saw him take a deep breath in so they quickly put in the Fenton Earplugs. Danny puffed out his chest and opened his mouth. Out came his ghostly wail. It was a horrid sound, it shattered glass, it made humans and ghosts block their ears. Everyone blocked their ears except 5. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Vlad. Vlad knew what Danny was about to do since he had seen Danny's new power so he got ready and put up a shield that blocked out ghost noises. Smart eh? The cage broke. Danny flew off as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going; all he knew is that he wasn't staying. He flew outside and found himself standing outside Fenton Works. He looked inside. He started to head towards the door…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Back at the town hall everyone was recovering from the horrid noise and Tucker, Sam and Jazz took out the earplugs. They saw Danielle race towards them.

"Now can you tell me who the ghost boy is?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, not now." Answered Jazz, looking outside.

"Vlad, can I trust you to capture the young Danny Phantom?" asked Maddie, looking around to see if everyone was okay.

"Of course, but you might be making a horrible mistake. But why should I care?" answered Vlad, transforming into a ghost and flying off in the direction of Fenton Works.

Vlad knew where Danny was going, he knew what Danny was doing. Just as he expected Danny was standing outside his house, looking through the windows.

"That's a nifty power you got there. Easy to block out if you ask me." Laughed Vlad.

"What do you want Vlad? I want to be alone." Yelled Danny.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what you mother wants. And she just asked me to capture you." Laughed Vlad.

"Oh, oh no." muttered Danny, knowing he was in trouble.

Vlad threw something at Danny which, curled around Danny as Danny struggled to get away. Danny fell silent. The Plasmius Frightus was working, designed to weaken a ghost. Of course, Danny was already weak, from using his ghostly wail. Vlad flew back with the little ghost boy who was about to be exposed and dropped him in front of the podium.

"Here we are." Puffed Vlad.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This time we are going to make sure this ghost can't repeat his actions. But, we would like him to talk to us. Maybe explain and apologize for what he has done." Spoke Tiffany Snow, in front of a camera.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. I saved your butts from many tough ghosts out there and this is how you repay me? By ruining my life and my privacy. I mean, I knew someone was going to find out someday. Like how one person found out because she was worried about me. But I didn't think it would turn out like this. I mean, I have risked my life for yours. I thought my identity would be revealed by some evil ghost with an evil plot. Or if we were all in danger and I couldn't find a place to transform. Or, if I passed out in front of everyone. This has happened a few times, except no one has seen. But, this is how I spend my last minutes with a little bit of privacy left? That is just cruel. That is all I have to say." Shouted Danny.

"Ok, what are we waiting for? Press the pink button; I want to test it out. Hurry Jack, hurry." Screamed Maddie, jumping around.

Jack pointed the gun at Danny and pressed the pink button. A beam shot at Danny and he was lifted into the air. He felt a slight amount of pain and screamed. Tucker, Sam and Jazz started to scream. They didn't want to see it end this way. Suddenly, Danny fell to the floor and two blue rings appeared around his body.

"And the ghost boy is… OUR SON?" screamed Maddie and Jack.

They both fainted, Vlad started to laugh, people in the audience whispered to one another and others ran off screaming.

Danny saw what had happened and ran out of the town hall. He ran as far away as he could. He just wanted to get away from it all. He needed a vacation. He ran to the other side of town and found a tunnel. As it had been twenty minutes already, Danny could turn ghost. He turned ghost and flew over the tunnel and there was a huge tree that no one could get up. He rested on a branch and transformed into a human. Hopefully no one would find him here.

"Danny? Wake up! It's me, Tucker." Tucker yelled from below.

Danny opened his eyes and glanced down to see Tucker, Sam and Jazz standing below the tree, looking up at him.

"Was that just a dream? What do you want?" asked Danny, closing his eyes once again.

"no, it wasn't a dream. Dude, you have to come back. Don't just stay there for the rest of your life. You have to face the town sometime. You were always telling me to be strong. I will not let you avoid these people. If you don't go to them, I will bring them to you." Cried Sam.

"Sam, I am not avoiding the town. I came here for a bit of peace and quiet and if I went back there straight away there would be all these questions. I needed a sleep. By the way, what's the time Jazz?" he asked, stretching.

"it's 10:00am on Sunday. You have been here all night." yelled Jazz, looking up from her watch.

"well, I have a lot of homework to do so, lets go home." Sighed Danny, transforming into a ghost.

"are you going to fly us there or do we have to walk?" asked Tucker.

"why? Do you want me to fly you?" Danny asked, floating in front of them.

"yes please!" squealed Jazz, excited about being flown home for the first time in her life.

"uh sure." Sighed Sam, worried that with three people he might drop them.  
"yes I want you to fly me home." Smiled Tucker.

"fine, I will fly you home. Now that my identity is known, I don't have to worry about people seeing you with me." Danny explained.

Danny put out his hands for Tucker and Jazz while Sam put her arm around his waist.

"everyone ready?" Danny asked them.

"yeah." They all answered.

Danny took off the ground and headed in the direction of tuckers house. It was a quick but quiet flight. Danny put Tucker down at his doorstep and waved him goodbye. Sam now grabbed Danny's left arm, the one Tucker had been hanging onto. Once again, Danny took off to fly Sam to her house. As he flew people stared up into the sky and pointed at him. Danny knew they were talking about him and ignored it. It was embarrassing but Danny didn't want to hide. He expected this to happen. Before long they were at Sam's house. Danny gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left for home.

"how did mom and dad react?" asked Danny, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"uh, they have been a bit weird. Like they were trying to get hold of you and then they were trying to pinch themselves saying it was a dream. They were in disbelief." Explained Jazz, looking at their house ahead.

"oh, OK." Muttered Danny putting Jazz on the doorstep.

"aren't you coming in?" asked Jazz.

"yeah, I am but I am going into my room for a bit." Danny said as he flew up into his room.

His parents weren't in his room which was a total relief. To tell the truth, he wasn't ready to confront them yet. Danny got out a pencil and dug in his bag to find his homework. Danny found it and started to work out the maths problems. Danny was beginning to get better at maths so it only took him 20 minutes. He then wrote out his English paper. By the time he had finished it was 12:12:pm. Lunch time.

"I guess I better go downstairs to get some lunch. Well, here goes." Sighed Danny, getting up from his chair.

He opened the door and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Sitting at the dining room table was his mom and his dad.

"Danny! We've been worried sick about you." Screamed Maddie, jumping in excitement.

His dad was silent. He just looked at Danny, wondering what he would do next.

"uh, I needed a sleep. I just came down to get lunch and then I'm going back upstairs to put my homework away." Muttered Danny, walking over to the fridge.

Danny got out the bread, the butter and some ham. He made himself a sandwich and sat down at the table. Maddie and Jack were both staring at him.

"what?" asked Danny, swallowing his mouthful of sandwich.

"why didn't you tell us?" asked Maddie.

"I did. I said I was getting a sandwich." Said Danny, putting his sandwich down.

"no, not that. That you were part ghost?" asked Maddie, looking at her feet.

"oh, that. Uh, I would rather not talk about it right now. I will be open to talk later on tonight." Choked Danny.

"I knew it son. I knew it. You're avoiding us." Muttered Jack.

"uh, if I were avoiding you, I would be over in Wisconsin or something." Said Danny.

He wasn't very hungry so he put the rest of his sandwich in the fridge. He went back up to his room and put his homework into his bag without saying another word. He put his phone in his pocket and walked back into the dining room where Jazz had joined his parents.

"Jazz, I want to talk to you tonight." Maddie frowned.

"uh, sure mom." Coughed Jazz.

"if anyone wants me, call me. I'm going out for a bit." Mumbled Danny.

Maddie, Jack and Jazz all looked at him. They hadn't noticed that he entered the room. Danny jumped into the air and transformed into his ghost half. Everyone knew his secret so what was the point in hiding before going ghost? Hopefully people wouldn't hunt him anymore. He turned intangible and flew through the door. He didn't know where to go. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want Sam or Tucker with him. He wanted to be strong and face the people on his own. He flew to the nasty burger and heard his stomach rumble.

"I guess I could get some fries." Said Danny, heading for the door.

He decided it was now or never and turned intangible. He walked through the door and walked up to the counter. He noticed that everyone had stopped eating and talking and were looking at him. He decided he would act like nothing had happened.

"uh, can I get a small fries?" asked Danny.

"uh… uh… sure d-Danny. T-two d-dollars thanks." Stuttered the boy behind the counter.

Danny got out his wallet and pulled out a five dollar note. The boy behind the counter quickly got out three dollars and handed it to Danny. He pushed some buttons on the cash register and a girl walked up with the fries.

"here you go sir… Danny P-phantom?" she screamed, jumping.

"do you have a problem?" asked Danny, upset that everyone was surprised that he had shown his face again.

"no, no problem here. Here you go." She mumbled.

Danny grabbed the fries and flew up to the roof and turned intangible. He flew through the roof and headed for an empty bench to sit on. He spotted one and sat there to eat his fries. People still looked at him and whispered to each other. A little girl walked up to Danny and stood in front of him.

"are you that ghost that is a human as well?" she asked, not scared at all.

"yeah." Danny answered, looking at her face.

He was surprised at the reaction to his answer.

"you are so cool!" she squealed.

"uh, thanks." He smiled.

The girl walked off with a big grin on her face. Danny was surprised when he saw Tucker and Danielle walking up towards him.

"hey dude, hows it going." Asked Tucker, acting casual.

People thought he was very brave, talking to this half ghost. Most people were avoiding him.

"uh, I'm alright. I just wish everyone would stop staring though. It is getting annoying." He complained.

"hi Danny." Danielle mumbled.

"hi Danielle." He greeted, wondering what she would do.

"STOP STARING. IT IS RUDE!" Tucker yelled out.

Most people turned away but still taking a look at Danny whenever they could.

"thanks Tucker, but I don't think it is going to make much difference." Moaned Danny.

"Danny? Do you mind if I ask you something?" asked Danielle.

"ask me something about what?" asked Danny, knowing what she was talking about.

"well, about you." She muttered, looking at her feet.

"fire away. Why don't you sit down?" he asked.

Tucker and Danielle sat down. Danielle sat on the left of Danny and Tucker sat on the right.

"well, can you transform between human and ghost?" she asked.

"yep." Said Tucker and Danny.

"would you be able to show me?" she asked, sounding interested.

"uh, sure." Danny smiled, getting up.

He floated in the air and looked around. Everyone was looking to see what he was doing. Some people had been away yesterday and weren't at City Hall but they had found out. Almost everyone in the world knew. His smile turned into a frown. He didn't mind that they were looking but he ought to have some privacy. He held his hands up and the blue rings appeared once again. He fell onto his feet and joined his friends on the bench.

"wow. How long have you been part ghost. I mean, I kinda expected it because you were always running off before a ghost came. Well I had a feeling it was you about ten minutes before you escaped that cage thing." She explained.

"uh, lets see. I have had these powers for about a year." He answered, thinking.

Danny got up and turned around to face Tucker and Danielle.

"I'm going home now. See you guys tomorrow at school." Danny waved.

"bye Danny!" they yelled as Danny changed into a ghost again and flew in the direction of his house. Danny was flying at 120 miles an hour and got there pretty quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I'M HOME!" he yelled.

"sweetie, can we talk with you?" asked Maddie, walking up to Danny.

"uh, sure. Can I sit down though, I am tired." He yawned, changing into his human form.

"OK." She smiled, walking towards the sofa then taking a seat next to Jack and Jazz.

Danny walked in and sat on the armchair. He knew they were going to fire the questions at him. He hoped that they were short and simple, not too hard questions. Or questions Danny didn't feel comfortable answering.

"Danny, when did you get these ghost powers?" asked Jack, looking more serious than ever.

"uh, about a year ago. See, I was in the Lab showing Sam and Tucker the portal. I decided it might be cool to see what was on the other side. I put on a jumpsuit and entered. My hand slipped and I accidentally pushed the ON button. The was a great big flash and I woke up and realised I was half ghost." He explained.

"we noticed that about 6 months after we had first seen you that your suit changed and you got a D on your chest with a P in the middle… how did that happen?" asked Maddie.

"oh, well as you might not know, I was fighting evil ghosts. I wasn't evil, I was good. This wishing ghost, Desiree was let free. Sam and I had a fight and she uttered the words "some days I wish I never met you." And Desiree made it happen. I lost my memory and my ghost powers and Sam told me all about what happened. I went into the portal and she put the Logo on my chest. Later I regained my memory and captured Desiree." He explained.

"oh, well if you were a good ghost, how come you attacked us and then the mayor when heaps of ghost prison guards cam to town?" asked Jack.

"oh, that. Well, one day I went into the ghost zone. In the ghost zone there is a prison. The owner of the prison, walker, told me that if he ever saw me again there would be a problem. Then another day I knocked something in the ghost zone. I went inside to get it, wearing Fenton phones. Walker came up to me and sent me to prison for wearing unauthorised recording equipment. Me and some ghost's that I don't like helped bust out of there. I then realised that in the ghost zone, humans are the ghosts. I escaped that time. Walker wanted to turn this world into a prison for me so that I would be begging for the security of his prison. He and some other ghosts overshadowed almost everyone I know. Dash, Paulina, the mayor and some others. I thought you two were overshadowed so I tried to get the ghost out of you. Unfortunately, I hit you and found out there were no ghosts inside of you. All of it was a plan to ruin my life." Sighed Danny, remembering everything that happened.

"oh, OK." Said Jack.

"Jazz, I have a question for you. Did you know Danny was a ghost?" asked Maddie.

"uh, yeah. Except he didn't know that I knew until I confronted him one time." Muttered Jazz.

"why didn't you tell us?" asked Maddie.

"because it was Danny's secret, not mine. He is the one who had a secret, so he would be the one to tell you. Not me." Answered Jazz.

"So were you then one who tried to trash the RV?" asked Jack.

"No, I was fighting Youngblood, a ghost." Answered Danny.

"Yeah, I bet he was an invisible ghost only you could see." Muttered Jack.

"Actually, only kids could see him. That's why he was called Youngblood. He was trying to tick me off that time we went on a ghost free weekend." Danny explained.

"Oh. I see." Groaned Jack, knowing he was wrong.

"I'm really tired; I'm going to bed now." Yawned Danny.

"alright son, goodnight." Said his father.

"goodnight Danny." Sighed his mother.

Danny walked up the stairs and brushed his teeth. He looked into the mirror and saw his normal face. He looked into those icy blue eyes of his and saw sadness. He knew he was sad but he didn't know that you could tell. He left the bathroom and hopped into bed. It was going to be hard to sleep because he had to go to school the next morning.

_Get him! Get the half ghost! Get Danny!_

_A mob of angry people were running after him, gaining on him fast. Danny was losing his strength. He was falling, the people started to beat him and shoot beams at him. People were yelling "we only like FULL humans in this world, weirdo."_

Danny rose from his bed suddenly and looked around. All was normal. Well, almost. Danny heard an alarm sound and realised it was his alarm. He pounded his fist on the off button and hopped out of bed. He headed for the bathroom and had a cold shower. It was very hot that day, not as hot as Danny once was. Danny still had no idea why that happened.

"Still, I don't think it is nice of them to look at you while we walk to school. They need to get a life." Muttered Tucker, annoyed by all the eyes.

"Well, I guess we have to get used to it. Right Danny?" sighed Sam, looking into his sad eyes.

"Yeah, right." He mumbled.

"Danny is something wrong?" asked Sam, walking in front of him.

"Um, yeah! Can't you tell, everyone knows my secret and are looking at me? Boy, I wish I could get clockwork to fix this problem up but he won't help me." Complained Danny.

"Oh, lighten up Danny. I'm sure this has a few advantages." Smiled Tucker.

Danny frowned at Tucker and kept walking. He could see the main doors to Casper High ahead. He took a deep breath in and walked up the steps. He opened the door and as he walked past he could hear people whisper and point, whisper and point. Just like the day before. Danny walked to his locker without saying a word and got out his English text book.

"Danny! I am so glad to see you." Smiled Paulina, standing behind Danny.

"Just leave me alone Paulina, I don't like you." He frowned at her and walked off.

Her eyes filled with tears and she ran into the girls' bathroom. Sam saw this and she burst with laughter. Tucker met Danielle outside her locker and she seemed a bit strange. Tucker didn't suspect anything, only that she felt weird being seen with the ghost boy. He was kinda right. But Danielle was actually worried that Danny might get hurt sometime and she might lose a friend.

The bell rang as Tucker, Danielle and Sam met Danny outside the English room.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Tucker, looking at Danny who was laughing at Paulina who was crying.

"Oh, Paulina came up to me and she started to flirt with me. I asked her to leave me alone because I didn't like her." Danny explained.

"Oh, she deserves it." Laughed Tucker, walking into Lancers class.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Danielle sat in the middle row, with people continuously turning their heads to look at them. Danny felt like shouting out "DO YOU PEOPLE MIND?" but remembered he was in a classroom and Lancer would totally give him detention. Instead of yelling at people, Danny just sat in his chair and payed as much attention to his teacher as he could. It was hard, but Danny survived.

The next subject was P.E. Danny wasn't looking forward to this subject. Even though he had ghost powers, he was still weak. Today, it was different. The week before their teacher had broken his leg so there was a substitute. Ms. Tetslaff was filling in for the usual P.E. teacher, even though she was the Health/Science teacher. Ms. Tetslaff decided to play dodge with the class because she couldn't be bothered making them run laps.

"OK class, today instead of running laps, we will play dodge ball." Announced Tetslaff.

"Wahoo!" the children cried.

"Now the rules are simple. Below the shoulders is out unless u purposely get hit on the head, no stepping into the square if you are out and no touching the ball if you are still in. AT ALL! Oh, and Danny, no ghost powers thanks." She explained, sounding like it was nothing.

"Uh, OK." Muttered Danny, looking upset because he couldn't use his ghost powers.

They played about two games of dodge ball. Danny didn't use his ghost powers but almost did, twice. During the third game of dodge ball, the trouble started. There were three people left in the square. Danny, Kwan and Dash.

"Danny probably cheated." Yelled Dash.

"No, he didn't. I have been watching him." Screamed Tetslaff.

Danny continued to dodge balls like an expert. Well, he kinda was. He was used to dodging attacks by ghosts. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny looked up at the sky.

"Walker!" he muttered.

"Danny you are the winner!" screamed Tetslaff.

Danny looked around. It was true; he had beaten Dash and Kwan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Uh, excuse me for a minute." Danny frowned at walker and his goons.

The two familiar blue rings appeared around him and Danny soon was a ghost.

"Danny Fenton what are you doing?" asked Tetslaff, getting angry.

Danny shot a beam out of his right hand and it hit something in the sky. No one else could see what he was trying to hit but they stared hard. Nothing. Wait, something was falling towards them.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" screamed Danny.

He put up a shield around himself and people ran away from Danny. They watched in the distance as this thing came closer. It looked like… like a ghost! It flew down and hit Danny's shield. It groaned and turned over, trying to get up.

"Walker! What do you want?" asked Danny.

"Get the little whelp!" came a voice form above.

"Skulker? What are you all doing here?" asked Danny, looking up.

As he expected, above him was a bunch of ghosts, some that he had seen and some that he hadn't.

"Pariah dark isn't back again is he?" asked Danny.

"No, but you are about to become history!" screamed Technus.

He shot an electric beam at Danny, who dodged it fairly easy. Danny floated up from beneath the ground and got an annoyed look on his face. He shot a beam at Technus, then Skulker, then Walker and then Desiree. He was about to shoot a beam at Kitty when another ectoplasmic beam hit him in the back.

"Plasmius, should have expected you to be on their side." Screamed Danny, turning around.

"Daniel, must I continue to defeat you easily?" asked Plasmius, shooting another beam at Danny.

This time Danny dodged it and flew up and punched Plasmius right in the face. Plasmius held his face and looked at Danny. Danny looked at all the people watching them. He hadn't realised they were there the whole time, listening to him go on at these ghosts. He flew higher into the sky and shielded himself from Plasmius' beam. The shield disappeared and he felt himself being dragged off by a ghost. He somehow got dragged to the town box store. Well, outside of it.

"What do you want?" asked Danny.

"You, out of the way, forever. See you in oblivion Danny!" Desiree yelled at Danny.

"Tucker, have you seen Danny? I didn't see him at lunch. Did you?" asked Sam.

"Nope, I thought you knew where he was." Tucker sounded worried.

Why wouldn't he? His friend was half ghost so anything could have happened to him.

"Danielle, have you seen Danny lately?" asked Tucker.

"Uh, yeah. At P.E. he was the winner of our dodge ball game and then his ghost sense must have gone off coz he turned ghost and then he shot at the sky and.." explained Danielle.

"IS YOUNGBLOOD BACK? DANNY IS NOT CRAZY!" screamed Sam, interrupting Danielle.

" Can I finish?" asked Danielle, peeved.

"Uh, sure." Mumbled Sam.

"Anyway as I was saying, this ghost came flying down and Danny yelled something like this; 'Walker! What do you want?' and then this other ghost went 'get the little whelp!' and then Danny yelled 'Skulker? What are you all doing here?' and he looked behind him and all these ghosts were behind him. He then said 'Pariah dark isn't back again is he?' and a ghost he called Technus went 'No, but you are about to become history!' He shot an electric beam at Danny, who dodged it fairly easy. Danny floated up from beneath the ground and got an annoyed look on his face. He shot a beam at Technus, then Skulker, then Walker and then Desiree. He was about to shoot a beam at Kitty when another ectoplasmic beam hit him in the back.

'Plasmius, should have expected you to be on their side.' Screamed Danny, turning around. 'Daniel, must I continue to defeat you easily?' asked Plasmius, shooting another beam at Danny. This time Danny dodged it and flew up and punched Plasmius right in the face. Plasmius held his face and looked at Danny. He flew higher into the sky and shielded himself from Plasmius' beam. The shield disappeared and he felt himself being dragged off by a ghost. He somehow got dragged to the town box store. Well, outside of it. Well, that's what I remember. They would let us go after him or anything." Danielle explained.

Tucker and Sam ran towards the box store and Danielle decided to follow them. They got there and Danny wasn't there anymore.

"Maybe the fight stopped and Danny went home. I will go home and call him." Tucker called out, running off with Danielle.

"BYE!" yelled Sam, calling her chauffeur.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Where is Danny?" Maddie asked Jack, walking into the living room where her husband was watching the ghost network.

"I haven't seen him lately. I thought he was with you. He's probably still coming home from school. Oh, breaking news. Shhh." Muttered Jack, staring at the television screen.

Maddie took a seat looking interested.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany Snow and you are watching the ghost network. Breaking news. Down at the Amity Park sign there is a fight between young ghost Danny Phantom and other regularly spotted ghosts. The fight has appeared to have been lasting for about four hours. The fight apparently started at Danny's P.E. class where the ghosts appeared and started to fight Danny Phantom. Although there are at least one hundred ghosts fighting him, Danny is still fighting quite well. He is looking a little weary though. Hopefully our Danny phantom will survive this fight. Back to Lance Thunder on Ghost Network." Tiffany read out.

"OUR BOY'S IN DANGER! SHAKE A TAIL FEATHER MOMMA!" screamed Jack, rushing downstairs to the lab.

Maddie ran after him. She didn't want her baby boy hurt. Jack ran up to a control desk and pushed the button that said Amity Park Vision. It was connected to a big T.V downtown.

"People of Amity Park! People of Amity Park! We need your help. Young hero Danny Phantom is in trouble. Meet us at Fenton Works if u will help us. Remember, he has saved our lives so save his for a change." Jack spoke into the microphone.

He then pressed the same button and walked out the front. Maddie followed him out there with a smile on her face. She was proud of her silly old husband. They could see little figures in the distance. People, running towards their house to help.

About ten minutes later all the people that lied in Amity Park were on the doorstep of Fenton Works. Even Valerie was there, in her ghost hunting equipment.

"People PEOPLE! Quiet please!" yelled Maddie, into a megaphone.

"Now, if we want to help Danny Phantom we need to get all the weapons we can. I have all our weapons here and young Ms. Gray will have some weapons. Come to either of us and we will tell you what our plan is." Jack explained.

People gathered around Jack and Maddie trying to get a weapon before they ran out. About ten people didn't have weapons when Maddie and Jack ran out of weapons so they went to Valerie. After that, everyone had a weapon.

"OK, our plan goes like this. Danny, our son, is getting attacked by a massive bunch of ghosts. We are going to track them and help him fight them. He is OK at the moment but we don't know how long he will be able to survive. Okay, who is with me?" screamed Jack.

"ME!" yelled the town.

They started to walk down to the sign. They didn't have big enough transport to carry them so they walked. It would only take five minutes to get to the sign. They tried to be as quiet as possible so that they wouldn't scare the ghosts off. Valerie led the bunch on her jet sled. They were almost there so she zoomed off ahead to make sure they were there. She came back rather quickly as whispered in Maddie's ear, trying not to let any ghosts around know.

"They are still there Mrs. Fenton." She whispered

Maddie smiled then nodded. Finally, they were going to help Danny, not hunt him down like an animal. They still felt guilty about exposing Danny and were trying to make it up to him. Hopefully after this he would forgive them. Like, they were going to beat the ghosts, weren't they?

Just as they were about to turn the corner, Danny Phantom flew towards them and flew through them.

"Sorry g… WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE? THERE ARE GHOSTS AROUND THERE TRYING TO KICK MY BUTT!" screamed Danny.

"Danny? Are you okay? We have come to help you!" Maddie called out to her son.

"No, don't help me, I can take care of these ghosts. About three Fenton Thermos' are full already. About twenty more ghosts." Puffed Danny, flying around the corner.

Everyone followed him and saw that he was telling the truth. Only about twenty more ghosts left to defeat. They got out their weapons and started shooting. Danny saw them and flew off, to have a break. Deep inside, he was quite happy they had come to help him. In about ten minutes all the ghosts were gone. Danny had wished they had come earlier though. He was really tired. He fell onto the ground and passed out. His human form became visible and his parents rushed to his side.

"Danny? Are you okay?" asked Maddie.

Danny gave a grunt and tried to open his eyes. He opened them slowly and then closed them again. He fell into a sleep.

His parents carried him over to the Fenton R.V which was a couple of blocks away and drove Jazz and Danny home in silence. They drove carefully trying not to bump Danny because he was obviously tired from the big fight.

When they got home they carried him upstairs and put him on his bed. They bandaged up his wounds and then put the covers over his body. They left the room and went down into the living room and fell asleep watching the Ghost Network.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"PING!" sounded Danny's alarm.

"Its morning already?" screamed Danny, jumping up from his bed.

He rushed around to get ready for school and complete his homework on time. He didn't get all his homework done but at least he had a good enough reason. Mr. Lancer was there anyway. Danny opened the door to find a rather worried Sam.

"Danny! You're okay!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him.

Danny laughed and gave her a kiss. He was glad that she actually cared about him, unlike his past girlfriend, Paulina.

"I'm fine. I was just tired, that's all." He laughed.

"Hey Danny! Hey Sam! Are you guys busy tonight?" asked Danielle, running towards them.

Tucker appeared around the corner before they could answer her question.

"Hey guys!" he called out, giving Danielle a kiss.

"Hey Tucker." they all said.

"So, are you guys busy tonight?" she asked again.

"Uh, not that I know of." Sam muttered while thinking.

"nope." Answered Danny and Tucker.

"Well, I need your help, especially you Danny." She started.

"Ghosts?" asked Tucker, sounding bored.

"Not exactly… it's just. Well, my father has been acting real strange lately. And I could swear I have heard my cat talking the last two weeks. I'm not sure if it is me going crazy or there is something wrong at my house." Danielle explained to them.

"Ghost cat?" asked Sam.

"No, not that I know of." She mumbled, starting to walk towards school.

"OK, we'll come over. Dinner?" asked Danny, following her.

"Sure. Thanks guys." Danielle smiled, looking at Tucker.

The day was an ordinary day, except a lot of people were now talking to Danny. Dash had stopped beating him up and Paulina had stopped flirting with him. People were starting to accept him for who he was and weren't scared of him anymore. They had found out that previous night that he was looking out for them and that he cared about their safety. Danny and Sam went back to his house for a while before they went to Danielle's house. Danny made sure to pack some ghost hunting equipment just in case it had something to do with ghosts.

"I'll get it!" Danielle yelled after hearing the doorbell ring.

She rushed towards the door and opened it to find Danny, Sam and Tucker all standing there.

"Hey," they all greeted.

"Hey, thanks again for coming." Danielle smiled at them and led them to her dining room.

"What's for tea? I'm starved." Laughed Tucker, rubbing his stomach.

"Vegetarian lasagne especially for you Sam." She watched Sam's reaction.

Sam got a big smile on her face. "Thanks."

They sat down at her table where her father was walking into the room. He was carrying the plates. Danny's ghost sense went off as he walked into the room. Freddy Difter took one looks at Danny and dropped the plates.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he screamed.

"Daddy, don't be mean." Cried Danielle.

"Daddy? What did you call me? Daddy? I AM NOT YOUR DADDY KID!" he screamed.

Suddenly a light came from inside of his body and a ghost came out. Then the cat walked in and a ghost came out of that too.

"PENELOPE SPECTRA AND BERTRAND! Should have expected you two, the only two who DIDN'T try to defeat me." Screamed Danny. "I'm going ghost!"

"Oh, will you shut it. You are a pathetic ghost and a lame human. Who cares for a thing like you?" yelled Spectra.

"Excuse me, but I do." Frowned Sam, getting out the Fenton Weasel.

She started up the Fenton Weasel and looked where Bertrand and Spectra were standing. They weren't there anymore and Danny was also gone.

"Too late." Moaned Sam, collapsing in a chair.

Danielle's dad made a groaning noise and started to open his eyes.

"Daddy?" asked Danielle.

"What? Who are all these people D?" asked Freddy, jumping up from his chair.

"Daddy your okay! This is Sam and Tucker, my boyfriend. You and Fruity were overshadowed by ghosts. My friend, Danny who is half human and half ghost, is fighting them. He is a good ghost." Explained Danielle.

"Right. Let's go kick some ghost butt!" screamed Freddy.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Danny will take care of those two. They have tried to defeat him heaps and they have failed all the times." Explained Tucker.

"Don't you think Danny looks hot in his jumpsuit?" sighed Sam.

"Uh, no." they all answered.

They looked at her with weird eyes. They knew she liked him but she had to say that in front of Freddy.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Danielle.

"Uh, sure." Grunted Sam.

Danielle got up and Sam followed her into her bedroom.

"Sam, well as you know, it is Tucker's birthday next week. I was wondering if you knew what I could get him that ahs something to do with technology." Asked Danielle.

"Just strap an electric mouse on a broom. Cheap and amusing." Laughed Sam.

"Ha ha very funny. I am serious here." Giggled Danielle.

"Get him the latest PDA; I know he hasn't got that one yet." Sam frowned walking out.

"Thanks Sam." Smiled Danielle, following her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Nice job, blowing our cover Bertie." Complained spectra.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! THAT KID IS SO ANNOYING." Screamed Bertrand.

Danny smiled and shot a beam at both of them. He trapped them in a new, pink Fenton Thermos. It was easy so Danny flew back into the dining room. There he saw that the two girls had left Tucker and Freddy alone. They were talking about Tucker not hurting his little girl when Danny entered.

"Ah! Get away from me ghost!" screamed Freddy, running behind the chair.

"Uh, I think you have it wrong." Muttered Danny.

"That's Danny Phantom ghost kid. He is also Danny Fenton, child of ghost hunters. He won't hurt you. Instead, he protects you. He is a good ghost." Explained Tucker.

"Oh, sorry." Apologised Freddy.

"Don't worry about it." Smiled Danny.

"So I see you have met Danny Phantom?" laughed Danielle walking into the room.

"I'm starved, lets eat!" said Sam, sitting down.

Danny changed into his human form and sat in the empty chair.

"Whoa, can everyone do that?" asked Freddy.

"Uh, no. See, I am half ghost so I have ghost powers. I could have used them for evil and tried to take over the world but I chose the good path." Explained Danny.

"Well, aren't we happy?" smiled Sam.

"Let's eat!" grinned Danielle.

They all ate tea and discussed Danny and his ghost powers. They had ice cream for dessert and stayed until Danny had to go home because his curfew was ten.

"Well, see you guys later!" Danny called out, running off towards his house.

"I better be going too," Smiled Sam. "Bye."

"Bye everybody!" Danielle yelled out.

"Bye, mum needs me at home." Tucker called out, running in the opposite direction.

Sam was the only one who walked home. She was lucky, she didn't have to be back until ten thirty and her house was nearby.

A week had passed and Danny was getting more popular for all the good things he was doing. For example; fighting ghosts that appeared anywhere. Danny was getting ready for school when he had noticed he hadn't heard his sister yell at him for singing. Danny walked downstairs to find a very tired looking Jazz.

"Jazz? Are you okay?" asked Danny.

"Danny, have you seen mom and dad?" asked Jazz, stopping in her footsteps.

"Nope, they probably went down to the park for a morning walk. Dad has been trying to get into shape." Laughed Danny.

"I guess. Well, hurry up. I am driving you, Sam, Tucker and Danielle to school this morning because it is raining." Explained Jazz.

"Alright, I just need to get my homework. By the way, last night… did you see or hear any ghosts?" asked Danny.

"The only ghost I heard was you, at one a.m. screaming "WHERE ARE YOU?" and rushing through all the rooms." Complained Jazz. "You kept me awake."

"Oh, sorry." Danny apologised for interrupting her much needed sleep.

Danny ran upstairs to get his homework. He put it in his bag and ran back downstairs.

"Danny, Tucker, Sam and Danielle all just called, they are going to be a bit late so they want you to go on without them." Jazz said, trying to grab her car keys.

"That doesn't sound like them. Oh well, I will see them at school. Then I will ask the questions." Danny said to himself.

Danny hopped into his sister's car and they drove towards the school without saying a word. Jazz had one month of high school left, after she was going to college. She still hadn't chosen the college she wanted to go to. They arrived at the school where they saw Tucker and Danielle walking towards the school and Sam by herself walking towards the school from the other direction.

"Hey, why are you late?" Danny asked Sam, who arrived before Tucker and Danielle.

"For some reason my parents are gone." Smiled Sam.

"Your parents are gone?" asked Danny, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yep, and because I like saying it, I will say it again. My parents are gone!" squealed Sam.

"This is serious; don't have a party just yet." Choked Danny.

"Hey Danny, hey Sam." Tucker and Danielle greeted.

"Hey, why are you two late?" asked Danny.

"This odd thing happened this morning. My parents weren't home and neither was Danielle's father. Such a coincidence." Muttered Tucker, not seeing the pattern.

"As I said, this is serious. Tucker, it isn't a coincidence, Sam, don't party. Something is wrong. My parents are gone too. And listening to the conversations in the background so are everyone else's parents." Said Danny.

"This is bad. We need to investigate. Maybe they all went somewhere. We can have a look after school today and if we don't find them well, we will just have to wait a couple of days." Explained Sam.

"OK." The other three answered.

The school day was long, tiring and there were the occasional ghost attacks. Nothing too scary. Nothing was different, so why had the parents disappeared? They looked around the town after school but nothing. Almost all the kids helped look for the parents. Not one single person found them though. So they decided to wait for a couple of days.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"So, have you seen your parents lately?" asked Danny.

"nope." Answered Tucker, Sam and Danielle at the same time.

"Well, I have a plan. I found out where clockworks time factory is now. I could ask him to help us find out what happened to our parents. Then we could get some people to come with us to find out what happened to them." Danny explained.

"Good idea, we will go round up as many people as we can and you go see if it is okay with clockwork. If he says no, we will find another way to find them." Sam called out, running off with Tucker and Danielle.

Danny put his arms in the air and went ghost. He flew off towards his house. He flew through the ghost portal and to clockworks time factory.

"Young Danny Phantom. Long time no see. What can I do for you today?" asked clockwork.

"Clockwork, I really need your help. All the parents in the world are missing and I was wondering if you could take me and a couple of others back in time to stop this from happening?" asked Danny.

"Hmm. The parent are missing eh? Well, I guess it won't harm anyone to let you find the cause of this. As long as I can keep an eye on you, I will let you go. Just don't permanently alter the time stream." Warned Clockwork.

"Thanks a lot. We will be extremely careful. Man, I owe it to you." Smiled Danny.

"Don't worry about it." Sighed Clockwork, smiling.

Danny flew out of the time factory and into the real world. He flew back to the school where he saw all of his friends and other kids and one… oh no.

"Vlad Plasmius? YOU want to help ME?" screamed Danny, floating in the air.

"I don't want to help you or your friends. I just want the woman I love back." He sneered.

"Well, clockwork said he would take us back in time if we promised not to do anything to permanently alter the time stream. Now, people who are willing to help get our parents back, meet me at my house this afternoon, around four. We will then take supplies and leave for our journey. That is all." Said Danny, flying off.

"Okay, Kwan, you have the rope. We all need to hold onto that rope so we will be invisible while we view what has happened to the parents. The rope is extra long so we can go to our own houses if we want. Remember to be quiet. We will meet at the park after we view what has happened and we will figure out our plan. Okay Kwan, Dash, Paulina and Star grab onto Vlad. Valerie, since you have a jet sled you can take my sister. Tucker, Danielle and Sam you hold onto me. Ready to go?" asked Danny.

"yes." They all answered.

"OK, lets go." Shouted Danny.

Danny took the lead and flew towards the time factory because Vlad and Valerie didn't know the way. They arrived there after a few minutes. Everyone had weapons and looked like they were ready to go to war.

"You kids ready to go back in time? How long was it again?" asked Clockwork.

"Yep, we are ready. Four days away thanks Clockwork." Smiled Danny.

"Dude, why is your body continuously changing?" asked Dash.

"For me, time goes forward, and then backwards… oh why do I bother, your fourteen." Sighed Clockwork.

"Let's go then," Shouted Danny. "Hold on tight."

"Time in!" yelled Clockwork, pushing a button.

They appeared in the park four days earlier.

"Okay everybody, we need to stay awake. Coffee, water, whatever you need. Stand in your house and hold onto the rope. He will need to hold onto the rope until the parents disappear. Everyone except Vlad, that is. Actually, tie the rope around your waist so that you will stay invisible. If your parents leave the house, follow them. OK, let's go then. Oh, and try not to talk to yourself or look to see if your make-up was okay on that day, Paulina." Explained Danny.

"I will try." She sighed.

Paulina loved it when he said her name. They all tied the ropes around them and Danny turned invisible. They all turned invisible and headed for their homes. They made sure they stayed up. It was 10pm before anything suspicious.

Danny was standing in his parent's room watching them when a light appeared outside. His father and his mother woke up and looked out the window. They didn't know what it was so they got up and went outside to take a better look at it. They suddenly got pulled into the bright light and disappeared. Skulker and other ghosts walked in front of the light and then a space ship appeared. The space ship took off into the sky. Danny decided they would follow it later. He wasn't surprised that the ghosts were behind it. He walked back into the park where he couldn't see anyone. Dah! They were invisible.

"Hello? You guys there?" he called out.

About five voices answered. He turned visible and everyone was there. Valerie, Jazz, Kwan, Dash, Paulina, Sam, Star, Danielle and Tucker. About two seconds later Vlad appeared.

"I didn't tell them to do this. They are trying to get to me! Or to all of us!" he screamed.

"Keep it down Plasmius. Now, raise your hand if your parents disappeared into a bright light and a few ghosts appeared and then a spaceship took off." Whispered Danny, trying to be quiet.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Well, we are going to have to follow them. Plasmius, since you were last, did you see where the ship headed to?" asked Danny.

"Yes, it went into the ghost zone and through a door. I can show you if you want me to." Explained Plasmius, remembering where they had led him.

"Everyone, untie the rope and either hold onto Valerie, Plasmius or I." Frowned Danny.

Everyone took hold of someone else.

"OK, Plasmius lead us to the ghosts." Yelled Danny.

They all floated in the air and Vlad headed for Fenton Works. They followed him through the portal. He was flying for about a minute when he stopped and headed for a bright pink door. He opened the door and everyone looked inside. In little cages were there parents, just like animals. They entered the door and decided to find the ghosts. As they had expected, the ghosts were all in one room. They entered the room and started attacking. After about ten minutes, the ghosts were all defeated. All except for one, this was Dark Danny.

"So, we meet again." Laughed Dark Danny.

"You? I thought my future was different." Screamed Danny.

"So, this is your future. I met him before. He was my future too." Complained Vlad.

"I thought you had a good future." Cried Sam.

"Yeah, so did I. and the reason Vlad and I had the same future is because I stole his ghost half." Danny explained.

"Very clever." Clapped Dark Danny.

Danny let out his ghostly wail and caught his future self off guard. He dodged quite a few attacks from him. Danny had almost defeated his future self in ten minutes, thanks to the help of Vlad, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Danielle, Kwan, Star, Jazz and Valerie. They all hit him one more time and captured him in the Fenton Thermos.

"Well, we did great. Let's free the parents and return to normal time." Smiled Danny.

They opened the cages one by one and the parents appeared in their beds, one by one. They took off their medallions and returned to normal time. They all went straight to sleep. Well, after making sure their parents were home. It was a tiring night.


	22. The End

The End

"I still don't remember anything." Muttered Jack.

"Oh, don't worry dad, you only got abducted by ghosts and the kids came and saved all the parents. We deserve a reward though." Explained Danny, collapsing on a chair.

"You did good son." He smiled, patting Danny on the back.

"Thankyou Danny, for rescuing us. If it weren't for some of the kids in this town, we wouldn't be here at this moment." Giggled Maddie.

"It's good to have things back to normal. Well, I guess things were never normal though. It's as normal as it will ever be." Laughed Jazz.

The parents recovered very quickly. Danny got interviewed on a television show and made sure everyone knew the truth. Danny Phantom is a good ghost, and always will be. No matter what Vlad says or does. He also got asked to write a book about himself. Danny is still deciding on that one. This isn't the end of Danny Phantom, it is only the beginning.

The End


End file.
